Defeated Enemies Are Defeated Again: The Ending Point!
by Mugiwara21
Summary: The groups are once again gathered to stop Fionna with the help from their past selves and three people who controls the elements? What obstacle will they face? And what bonds might they have? And will the group finally be able to stop Fionna once and for all? OC's and Renewed Story!
1. Chapter 1: The Elementalists

**Hey guys. This is the first chapter of the renewed Defeated Enemies Are Defeated Again. Some chapters might be the same but some might have some difference so I advice you guys to still read them in case I might change something that might affect the story later on. Thank you and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Elementalists!

"Dammit! Why do we have to do this?!" A blue-haired boy said. He had blue hair that covered his forehead and light blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with an opened white short-sleeved trench coat that went all the way to his ankles that was over his shirt and has blue waves along the hemlines. He also had blue jeans and could also be seen having gun holders attached on each side of his jeans by the knees and wore black shoes. He is known as Kyrogue Mizuchi (A/N: Kyrogue23).

"Shut up! I already told you she needed to be stopped and we can't do it alone." A boy next to him said. He had black hair that covered my forehead and blue eyes. He wore a dark blue short-sleeved shirt that is almost mistaken as black and black jeans with a belt around my waist and black shoes. He also carried two swords on my back. One had a dark blue scabbard and handle as the other had the same colored scabbard but had what seemed like lightning carved on it. He is known by the name Mugiwara Raiden. (A/N: That's me! :) ) "I heard there was a group that killed Vangis and fought her. We need to find that group so we can finish her for good."

The guy to his left sighed. "This is too troublesome." He said. He had beige hair that covered his forehead and light brown eyes. He wore a white formal shirt, untucked, and black dress pants and shoes. He also had an opened black suit and a red tie. He had one sword on his back. The scabbard and handle was white. He is known as Rico Fushin. (A/N: Rico 94) All three of us were known as Team Sutomu (Storm).

"Shut it Rico!" Mugiwara said. They continued to walk through the hallways in silence until someone called them from another hallway.

"Yo! Mugiwara!" Mugiwara looked to where the voice came from and smirked. He had shaggy black hair with crimson streaks. A pair of blood colored eyes and slim yet toned body. He wore a blue shirt and black jeans. His left ear is pierced and wear a simple designed silver stud. He also has black shoes. He was known as Oozaku Shinsei (A/N: Eternal-DreamWriter). The one to his right was a girl. She had brown messy hair which slowly fades to green. Her hair is tied into two messy low ponytails. She also has tan skin and a slim, athletic and slender body. Her eyes are green and slowly fades to brown, which somehow makes people wonder how that happened. She wore a brown short-sleeved shirt and light brown slacks. She also has brown gladiator styled shoes and brown gloves. She was known as Kiyoko Judakino (A/N: Monokuro Kage). The girl to Oozaku's left had brown hair and green eyes. She wore a green short-sleeved shirt and a light brown short. She also has brown sandals. She was known as Amelia Acer (A/N: Prisma Honeydew). All three were known as Team Jinsei (Life).

"What's up, Oozaku." Mugiwara said as they fist bumped.

"Nothing. Just Signing up for the Elemental Tournament." He told me.

"Elemental Tournament?" Kyrogue said. "What's that?"

"Don't you know anything?" Kiyoko said. "The Elemental Tournament is an event where the Elemental 6 fight against each other to determine who is the strongest team out of the six."

"I see." Kyrogue said as he put his arms around Kiyoko.

"Nice try, Pervert." She said as she punched him in the face and walked away. Mugiwara pinched the bridge of my nose. He sometimes wonder why he was in the same team with that idiot.

"So, are you going to register your team?" Oozaku asked him.

"Hell yeah! No way am I going to lose!" Mugiwara said.

"Think again, Bakawara." Mugiwara turned and narrowed his eyes at the person. She had snow white hair down to her neck, neon green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She wore a yellow shirt with grey shorts. She also wore sandals. Her name was Pika Arrow (A/N: PikachuGirlXx). Next to her right was a boy who had black hair and black eyes. He wore a black trench coat with the collar popped up. It went all the way down to his ankles and partially covered up his black shirt and black pants. The coat also has grey linings on the sleeves and it has pockets, which his hands were in. He can also be seen wearing black boots. Also his coat was giving off darkness which gave him a ghostly appearance. He was known as Yurei Daku (A/N: yurei king). The guy to Pika's left had silver hair and silver eyes. He wore a grey shirt and grey pants and grey shoes. He also had a small silver gray wolf on his shoulder. His name was Orochi Oda (A/N: Demonking73). They formed the team called Team Kiseki (Miracle).

"Why the hell are you here?!" He asked her.

"I can go wherever I want Bakawara!" Pika said.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!" Both of their foreheads slammed together.

"What's up with them?" Amelia said.

"You see Mugiwara's element is lightning and Pika's element is light." Rico said. "So Mugiwara wants to be the fastest in the world but Pika's the one who's stopping him from doing so."

"Because Pika's the first." Amelia said as Rico nodded.

"This is so troublesome." Orochi said as well as Rico.

"Nice to see you again, Kyrogue." Yurei said. "I hope next time we can fight again."

"Yeah." Kyrogue said.

"It seems that Team Ningen is coming here." Rico said.

"How can you tell?" Kiyoko said.

"It's because of his element." Oozaku said. Then three people came towards the group. The one in the middle was a girl who has sandy blonde hair with purple highlights that stopped at the shoulder blades and violet eyes. She wore a dark red shirt and blue shorts and also had black and red shoes. She was known as Kira Knight (A/N: Rika-chan24). To her left was a girl that has relatively long black hair in a ponytail that stopped about shoulder blade length. She has dark brown eyes, that people sometimes mistake it for black. She wore a simple white T-Shirt with a black jacket over it and black shorts that reach the kneecaps. She also has a black backpack. She has a black-spotted white cat on her shoulder. Her name was Ender (A/N: Ali-kun). The one on the other side was also a girl who has a short black top hat with a pair of crossed silver needles in the center on top of her straight brown hair that stopped at the shoulder blades and her eyes that are startling, almost electric blue. She wore a black trench coat that brushed off the ground, not revealing her underclothes. She is always seen grinning that always made others shiver. Her name was Aika Tawaka (A/N: LoveDragonsForever). They were known as Team Ningen (Human).

"Well if it ain't Team Sutomu, Jinsei, and Kiseki." Aika said, widening her grin. Everyone except for Team Ningen shivered.

"What's up Mugi." Kira said as she put her arms around him.

"Hey Kira." Mugiwara said, smiling.

"You going to participate in the Elemental Tournament?" She asked him.

"Yeah and I'll kick all your asses."

"Don't be so sure of that Bakawara." Pika said.

"Don't forget that I'm entering." Oozaku said.

"Um, hellooooo. Have you guys forgotten I'm a Blood Manipulator? There's no way you guys will stand a chance." Kira said.

"Please, I've seen your weaknesses." Mugiwara said. "I'll win for sure."

"Yeah so why don't you all just hurry on home and get out while you can still breathe." Kyrogue said.

"That's my line Kyrogue." Ender said.

"You guys are soo noisy." A voice said. They all turned to see a girl with long chocolate brown hair covering her forehead and green eyes. She wore a white formal shirt with a purple skirt and a purple short-sleeve vest that was buttoned. She also has a purple tie under the vest and black short-heeled shoes. She also has a monkey on her shoulder. Her name was Mina Song (A/N: Mina-chin). Next to her was a girl. She had blonde hair with tight curls at the end reaching shoulder length and steel grey eyes. She wore a white buttoned up shirt with an open beige jacket over it, brown tight trousers, and brown boots. Her name was Agnes Lyell (A/N: Mugiwara no Eli). On the opposite side was another girl who had dark brown hair with lighter coloured tips going past her shoulder blades. Dark brown eyes and caramel coloured skin. She wears a grey shirt with a brown jacket over it. Brown pants and brown shoes. She also wears glasses. She was known as Blaze Nebula (A/N: whointheworldwouldbelievethat). They were known as Team Kotai (Solid).

"What was that?" Kyrogue said.

"I said all you guys are noisy. My monkey is trying to sleep." Her pet monkey nodded its head in agreement.

"Your monkey is retarded." Kyrogue said. Mina became furious.

"Don't listen to him. He's just a meanie." She said, petting her monkey that was glaring at Kyrogue. Kyrogue just sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, we're going to beat every single one of you." Agnes said.

"Oh… you sure seem confident. Despite you guys being the weakest team in the Elemental 6." Pika said.

"Oi, Pika. You're being kinda rude." Aika said.

"It's alright." Blaze said. "Let her think that once we beat her."

"What was that?!" Pika said, walking to her.

"Hahahaha, I wonder if there'll be bloodshed?" Everyone's eyes widened as they knew who's voice that was. All of them turned around quickly to see a man with long black hair that stopped at the shoulders and has bloody red eyes. He had black mist coming out of his body with a black cloak, red bloody bones that are hidden under his cloak, and a reddish scythe dripping blood from the tip of the blade. His name was known as Ryuketsu Kami (A/N: 20913).

"Ryuketsu!" Mugiwara said angrily. He grinned widely at him.

"It's been a long time, Raiden boy." He said to Mugiwara. Mugiwara looked under Ryuketsu to see blood dripping out.

"I see you've been killing again." Mugiwara said as he looked into Ryuketsu's murderous eyes.

"What's more fun in the world than to hear people scream for mercy?" The Death-Force Manipulator said. "How about I take all of your lives right now?" After hearing that, everyone got into position, ready to fight the man.

"Bring it on bastard!" Kyrogue said.

"That's enough, Ryuketsu." A man said. He has black hair and black eyes. He wears a white formal shirt, tucked in, and had a black closed up sleeveless vest with black pants and black shoes. He also wore a fedora and dress shoes. He is known as Saki Jiku (A/N: Bigby the Big Bad Wolf).

"My, you really know how to start a feud." A man said. He has blonde hair and yellow eyes. He wore a high collar sleeveless blue shirt, blue pants and boots, and blue cloth covering his left leg and arm. He was known as Ryukami (A/N: god's executioner). All three made a team known as Team Hakai (Destruction).

"We meet again, Mugiwara." Saki said, bowing. Mugiwara just nodded his head. "I apologize all of you for Ryuketsu's behavior."

"What do you mean? It was just about to get fun." Ryuketsu said.

"Leave Ryuketsu." Saki said. "Now!" Ryuketsu just shrugged off and left.

"That guy makes me sick." Kiyoko said.

"It can't be helped. He is the apprentice of Death himself." Rico said.

"Are you going to register your team too, Saki?" Blaze said.

"Why of course." He said. "We were about to go there now."

"Well see you guys later. I'm going to register and beat you guys." Oozaku said, leaving with his team.

"Like hell you are! Yurei! Orochi!" Let's go!" Pika said.

"This is all too troublesome." Orochi said, getting up and leaving with his wolf behind him. Yurei went in silence.

"This is going to be the best tournament yet." Ender said.

"Yeah. We're going to claim the victory here." Kira said, leaving with her team.

"See you guys in the tournament!" Agnes said, leaving with her team leader and her other teammate.

"I guess I should take my leave too and make sure Ryuketsu doesn't cause any more trouble." Ryukami said, leaving.

"Yeah you go do that." Kyrogue said.

"If you guys excuse me, I shall be leaving." Saki said, starting to walk off.

"Hold on, Saki." Mugiwara said, grabbing his arm. "I need your element."

"What for?" He said.

"I need you to make a portal to five different dimensions at different times."

"Mugiwara... you know it's against the rules for me to use my Space-Time element for needless things."

"It's not needless!" He said to him harshly. "I need you to make portals to the pirate world, ninja world, the living world, the magic world and a town named Namimori."

"And for why?"

"Just do it and pick up a certain group from each of the worlds."

"Fine. What exactly do you want me to do?"

* * *

Few Minutes Later...

"There. It's done." Saki said as he created a black hole.

"Thanks Saki." Mugiwara said. "Let's go guys." He went through the portal.

"Finally! Some ass whooping time." Kyrogue said, going through the portal.

"This is all too troublesome." Rico said, also going through the portal. It then closed as Saki walked away.

"Team Sutomu... such and interesting group." He said.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: The Adventure Begins!**

**Alright. That's it. Not much has changed but anyway review and see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins!

**Hey guys. Chapter 2 is up. Please review and favorite and follow this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins!

Somewhere in the New World...

The Straw Hat Pirates were having a normal day. Yup that's right, a normal day.

"Come back here! Straw Hat Luffy! Trafalgar Law!" A marine soldier said. Cannonballs soared through the sky, attempting to hit the Straw Hat Pirates ship. The cannonball was cut in half and dropped to the treacherous sea.

"These marines are being a pain!" Zoro said.

"They just don't know when to quit." Sanji said, kicking a cannonball. A cannonball was about to hit the Sunny.

"Guard Point!" Chopper's fur became bigger and deflected the cannonball. Multiple cannonballs were still heading towards the Sunny.

"Room." A man wearing a white hat with brown spots on it said. He wore a long black coat with the Heart Pirates Jolly Roger along the hem and on the sleeve. He wears black boots as well. He also has a goatee and his right hand is tattooed. A sphere was created and the cannonballs stopped in the air and he proceeded to cut them down.

"Good job, Law." Nami said.

"The marines always keep on finding us." Usopp said. Cannonballs went towards the Sunny but was deflected by Luffy's 'Gomu Gomu no Balloon'.

"These marines are becoming very persistent." Robin said calmly.

"Yohohohoho, yes they are Robin." Brook said.

"Franky! When's the Coup de Burst ready?!" Nami shouted.

"Hold on! It's almost ready!" Franky said.

"You will not escape! Straw Hat Pirates." A marine said.

"Here we go! Coup de Burst!" The Sunny blasted away into the air, away from the marines.

"Damn those pirates!" A marine soldier said. The Straw Hats soared through the air.

"Yahoo!" Luffy said. Then a black hole appeared in front of the ship.

"What is that?!" Usopp said.

"Oh no! We're heading straight towards it!" Nami said.

"Everyone! Brace yourselves." Zoro said. They then went into the portal and disappeared.

* * *

Somewhere in Karakura Town...

Ichigo had slain a hollow.

"Guess that's all of them." He said. Then, Orihime, Uryu, and Sado appeared.

"We exterminated all the hollows." Uryu said, adjusting his glasses. "There shouldn't be any more left."

"Thanks everyone." Ichigo said.

"It was no trouble Kurosaki." Orihime said. Sado nodded. Rukia, Renji and two other people shunpoed to where Ichigo and the others are.

"All the hollows on our side were exterminated." A white-haired boy said. He wears standard shinigami attire with a sleeveless captain haori. He also has a green scarf and a thin chain with a star like clip, holding his zanpakuto. The other was a man. He has black hair and gray eyes. He wears a shinigami attire with a haori over it. The captain haori has a high collar with light gold edges and small, light gold tassels attached to the corners.

"Thanks Rukia, Renji." Ichigo said. "And you didn't really have to come here Byakuya, Toshiro."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya said.

"We should leave to Soul Society then." Rukia said. A black hole appeared above the group and was sucking them in.

"What is this?" Byakuya said.

"Everyone hang on!" Ichigo said. Then they all went into the portal and disappeared.

* * *

Somewhere in Magnolia...

"You wanna fight, Icicle Stripper?!" Natsu said.'

"Bring it on, Hot Head!" Gray said.

"That's enough you two!" Erza said, breaking the two apart.

"Why does this always happen?" Lucy said.

"It's just how Natsu and Gray are, Lucy." Wendy said.

"They always act like idiots." Carla said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed with her. Then the group sees Gajeel, Lily and Juvia.

"Gajeel!" Natsu said.

"It's you Salamander." Gajeel said.

"What were you guys doing?" Lucy asked.

"We just finished a mission." Lily said.

"Gray-Sama! I couldn't stop thinking about you!" A blue-haired girl said as she went in for a hug but Gray moved out of the way. She wore a knee-high dark dress coat that has light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. She also wears a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat and has a light brown belt around her waist and dark brown, thigh-high boots.

"Nice try Juvia." Gray said.

"Er-chan!" A voice said. Erza turned around to see a girl with a cat-like hair style. She wears a hooded cape, long striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small shorts with a belt and boots. She also has a choker with a bell on it and wears a bikini top. Next to her was a black-haired girl. She wore an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of her jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. She also wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt and ties a white ribbon, with the ends of the bow pointing straight up on her head.

"Millianna! Kagura! It's been a while." Erza said.

"Yes it has." Kagura said calmly.

"What brings you guys to Magnolia?" Wendy said.

"We finished a mission and were close by so we thought we could say hi." Millianna said.

"I see." Lucy said.

"Since you're all here let's go to Fairy Tail." Natsu said. Everyone agreed and started walking to the guild. A black hole appeared above the group and started to suck everyone in.

"What's going on?" Lucy said.

"Are we being attacked or something?" Gajeel said. Everyone was sucked into the hole and disappeared.

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha...

"Ah that was some good ramen." Naruto said. He kept on walking until he saw Sakura and a blonde-haired girl. She wore a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter black skirt with short fishnet shorts underneath. She also wore fishnets on her elbow and knees. "Hey Sakura, Ino!"

"Hey Naruto." The two girls said.

"How's it going?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, really." Sakura said.

"Just taking a walk." Ino said.

"I see."

"Oi Naruto!" Kiba said with Akamaru, Hinata and Shino behind him.

"Hey Kiba, Hinata, Shino." Naruto said.

"Hello, Naruto." Hinata said.

"Hello." Shino said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kiba said.

"Nothing. We were just talking." Sakura said.

"Oh okay." Kiba said as Akamaru barked.

"Yo Ino." A guy said. He wore a flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles. Next to him was a guy who wore a red suit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs.

"Shikamaru! Choji!" Ino said.

"Yo Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto." He said.

"What are all you guys doing out here?" Choji asked.

"We were just chatting." Ino said.

"Yeah!" Kiba said. Then, Neji came to the group with two other people. One of them was a guy who wore a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers and a flak jacket. He also has bandages around both his arms. The other was a girl. She wore a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. She also wears brown fingerless gloves and has a giant scroll on her back.

"Hey Neji, Lee, Tenten." Sakura said.

"Hello Sakura." Lee said.

"Hi Neji." Hinata said.

"Hello Hinata." Neji said.

"I guess all of Konoha 11 are here." Ino said.

"Yeah." Everyone said. Sasuke was seen walking with Sai.

"Hey Sai, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto." Sai said smiling. Sasuke just shrugged.

"What are you two doing?" Tenten asked.

"I am in charge of watching Sasuke. He still needs to pay for his crimes."

"See, I told you I'd get you back, Sasuke." Naruto said proudly. Sasuke scoffed and began walking away until a black hole appeared above them.

"What's that?" Ino said. Everyone got into defensive position but was getting sucked into it.

"Dammit. We can't move." Neji said.

"Everyone hold on." Naruto said. They all went in and disappeared.

* * *

Somewhere in the Namimori...

Tsuna was walking with Reborn and Lambo.

"Tsuna! Lambo wants candy!" Lambo whined. Tsuna sighed.

"I know Lambo, you have to wait." Tsuna said.

"But Lambo wants candy now!"

"Shut up or else you die." Reborn said, pointing his gun at Lambo.

"Reborn, you don't have to go that far." Tsuna said.

"Tenth!" Gokudera said as he walked to Tsuna with Yamamoto behind him.

"Hey Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"Hi Gokudera, Yamamoto." Tsuna said.

"Sawada!" Ryohei said, running towards Tsuna.

"Shut up Turf top!" Gokudera said. "You're being too loud!"

"Now now, Gokudera. You should relax." Yamamoto said.

"Like I'll relax, baseball-freak!" Gokudera said.

"You should, octopus-head!" Ryohei said.

"What did you call me?!" Gokudera said.

"Be quiet." Hibari said, walking to them.

"Hi-Hibari?!" Tsuna said.

"You are disturbing my peace. You'll be bitten to death." Hibari said.

"Ku fu fu fu. Are you still going on about that?" Mukuro said. Hibari narrowed his eyes at Mukuro.

"Hey Tsuna." Enma said, walking towards him.

"Hey Enma." Tsuna said.

"Be quiet, you two shall be bitten to death first." Hibari said, walking to Enma and Tsuna.

"Yeah right! You gotta go through me first if you want the Tenth!" Gokudera said, holding his dynamites. Then a black hole appeared above them.

"What's this?!" Tsuna said.

"It's a black hole, No Good Tsuna." Reborn said calmly.

"How could you be so calm?!" Tsuna shouted.

"We're getting sucked in!" Yamamoto said. They all went in and disappeared.

* * *

Somewhere in the Grand Line...

The Straw Hats were sailing peacefully until a voice broke it.

"Sanji! Food!" Luffy said. He wore a blue sleeveless vest and black shorts.

"Shut up! You just ate an hour ago." Sanji said.

"I'm still hungry."

"Sanji! Can you please give Luffy some food so I can have some peace and quiet?" Nami said. She wore an orange shirt with an orange floral pattern, white short shorts, and her high-heeled sandals.

"Yes Nami-swan!" Sanji said. "Would you like anything Robin-chwan?"

"Some tea please." Robin said. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt with a wide, yellow collar covered with black concentric circle motifs, matching pants reaching down to her calves, purple high-heeled shoes, and a cowboy hat.

"Anything for you Robin-chwan," Sanji ran to the kitchen and back bringing the tea. "Here you go my love."

"Hey swirly brow, bring me some beer now." Zoro said. He was wearing an opened white shirt with red stripes and his signature black trousers tucked inside his black boots and his green haramaki.

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU MOSSHEAD!" Sanji yelled at him. They started a little brawl and then Usopp yelled out "HEY KEEP IT DOWN! ME AND CHOPPER ARE TRYING TO FISH HERE!"

"We need to get more fish to eat." Chopper added. Usopp was wearing an open light blue shirt and Light green shorts with yellow flowers on the left side. Chopper had on his usual outfit.

"Hey Usopp I have this SUPER new invention and I need your help." Said Franky, he was wearing a purple Hawaiian shirt with light purple flowers on them.

"Alright here I come," Usopp said. "Chopper we can take a break now. It seems like they are not biting today."

"Okay then." They both pull in their rods and pack them up. Suddenly Brook came on deck looking happy.

"Guys I have made a new song." Brook said but before he sang he went to Nami and said "Nami-san, may I see your panties?"

Nami kicks him in the head and said "No!"

Luffy came to the deck and laughed at this. Then suddenly a black hole appears in front of the sunny.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Usopp yelled and Franky ran up to the wheel to turn but they couldn't move from the path. "Dammit! We can't move."

"We are about to die." Robin said in a calm way.

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Usopp, Nami, and Chopper yelled at her.

"I smell an adventure!" Luffy said laughing.

"Everyone! Brace yourselves." Zoro said. They then went into the portal and disappeared.

* * *

Somewhere in Karakura Town...

Ichigo was still being healed after his battle with Aizen by Orihime.

"Thanks Orihime for healing me." Ichigo said, reverting to his original soul reaper outfit.

"You're welcome Ichigo." Orihime said with a smile. Then Rukia, Uryu, Sado, Renji, and Byakuya came to their location.

"Good work, Kurosaki." Byakuya said in a whisper tone and Ichigo noticed he didn't have his captain's jacket on.

"We finally did it and gotten rid of Aizen." Renji said.

"Not entirely." a new voice said. It was Yoruichi. She was wearing an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes. Among with her was Hitsugaya. "He has only been sealed up and will be awaiting trial for his crimes."

"I still say they should've just executed him." Hitsugaya said with a growl on his face.

"I wished for the same thing Toshiro." Ichigo added. Hitsugaya nodded in agreement and then he notices something Ichigo said.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Ichigo." Ichigo chuckled at his statement and then a black hole had open up from above them.

"What is this?" Byakuya said.

"Everyone hang on!" Ichigo said. Then they all went into the portal and disappeared.

* * *

Somewhere in Magnolia...

"Alright! I can't wait to get to Tenrou Island!" Natsu said. He wore his sleeveless, black waistcoat, white knee-length trousers, and a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals, and the scale-patterned scarf.

"Calm down Natsu, we are almost to the boat." Happy said.

"So Tenrou Island is where we train to get to the level of S-Rank?" Lucy asked Erza. Lucy was wearing a blue mini-skirt with a white collar sleeveless shirt and a blue cross across the shirt.

"Yes and it is actually a trial to see those who are strong enough to be S-Class." Erza said. She was wearing her standard armor on.

"I have also been waiting this day to happen." Gray said and then Lucy looks over to him and yells "Gray, your clothes!"

"Damn it all!" Gray quickly went and found his clothes which were dark green pants and a white coat jacket with blue rims.

"Hahaha you should remember to wear your clothes Gray." Natsu laughed at him.

"What was that you flame-headed lizard?!" Gray called him.

"I dare you to call me that again you Icicle stripper." Natsu said getting in his face.

"Will you two please calm down?" Wendy told them. Wendy had on her dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments.

"Yo Salamander," Gajeel had appeared with Lily on the side of him. "You're ready for the test."

"You bet! I can't wait to finally be recognized as an S-class mage now. Nothing can ruin my good mood." Natsu said.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said as she started chasing Gray out of nowhere.

"I can't wait! Nothing can ruin my good mood." Natsu said. Then a black hole appeared beneath them.

"You just had to say that didn't you?!" They all yelled at him while being sucked into the hole.

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha...

"Sasuke we need to talk about that fight at the hospital." Naruto yelled at Sasuke in his face. He wore an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, and blue sandals.

"There is nothing to talk about." Sasuke said remembering Naruto destroying the back of that water tower. "Like I said I wanted to test my strength." He wore a black, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs.

"Please don't get in a fight again you two." Sakura said. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts. Then a green blur jumped in front of them.

"If it's a fight you wanted Sasuke then fight me." Lee said. He wore a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and bandages. Naruto was shocked to see him.

"Bushy brow, you're all healed up." Naruto said.

"I'm not entirely healed yet." Just then Lee's two other team mates, Tenten and Neji came.

"He still needs to rest before fighting." Tenten said. She wore a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants.

"Lee needs to get back to the hospital to heal fully." Neji said, concerned for his teammate. He wore a khaki shirt, dark brown shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm and right leg.

They all then heard a dog barking and the sound of chips being eaten and turn to see Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino coming their way.

"What are you guys talking about now?" Kiba said with Akamaru in his coat. He wore a dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat.

"Nothing much," Naruto said. "Only about the fight we had at the hospital."

"You mean the one where there's a big hole in one of the water towers." Choji had brought up. black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. Sasuke scoffed at his comment and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Shino said. He wore a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

"Somewhere far away from here." Sasuke said and then a black hole appeared under them.

"Is this what you mean?!" Naruto yelled and they were all suck into the hole.

* * *

Somewhere in the Namimori...

"Those Varia guys were sure tough." Said Ryohei, walking with the rest of the group that included Tsuna, Lambo, Reborn, Gokudera, Chrome, Hibari, and Yamamoto.

"Yeah, I hate to have to fight someone as strong as them ever again." Gokudera said and then said "And thanks again for saving me, Yamamoto, and Chrome from that illusion."

Chrome nodded and said, "Thanks again Ryohei." Chrome said. She was wearing the green Kokuyo Middle-school uniform.

"Don't mention it." Ryohei said.

"So what should we do now?" Tsuna asked.

"Let's have a party." Said Lambo.

"No. We need to train more so we can be ready for whatever happens next." Reborn said.

"Come on we need a little rest now." Yamamoto said.

"I am going back to Namimori, herbivores." Hibari said.

Then suddenly a black hole appears above their head and sucks them in.

"I sense some adventure." Reborn said smiling and they were all sucked up.

Everyone that gotten sucked into the black hole began to wake up and saw they was in a forest island. They all looked around and was shocked when they saw the past and future versions of themselves and they all yelled, "WHAT?!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: An Unexpected Reunion!**

**Alright chapter 3 will be up in no time. Please Review, favor, follow, or pm me if you need to. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Reunion!

**Chapter 3 is up and ready to go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Reunion!

The past and future groups stared at themselves while the ones who didn't have a future or past self to stare at just looked in shock at the others.

"What the hell?" Future Ichigo said, looking at his past self.

"I-Ichigo!" Future Natsu said.

"It's you guys!" Future Luffy said, smiling to see his friends.

"You guys don't think Fionna is behind this again do you?" Future Naruto said.

"No way! It's you guys!" Past Luffy said, to Past Ichigo and Natsu.

"Luffy! Ichigo! Long time no see!" Past Natsu said, obviously forgetting the situation.

"Um, I think the reunion has to wait guys..." Past Ichigo said, reminding them of their future selves.

"H-Hold on! What the hell is going on here?!" Past Naruto said, pointing at the Future Konoha Shinobis.

"That's what we want to know too." Future Reborn said.

"We're the ones who brought you here." Mugiwara said. Everyone turned to him and his teammates. Everyone got into defensive form, except the Past Konoha Shinobis and the Past Vongola Members who didn't understand the situation. Rico grabbed his sword, unsheathing it a little and Kyrogue sent a chilling aura. "Rico, Kyrogue." Kyrogue looked at Mugiwara and relaxed a bit but was still cautious. Rico was still holding on to the sword but then slowly let go of it.

"Why are we here?" Future Sakura said.

"For one thing only." Mugiwara said. "To kill Fionna." The Future group eyes widened as they lowered their weapons or fists.

"I'm kind of confused here." Past Nami said. "Who's this Fionna?"

"Fionna is Vangis's sister." Future Sanji said. The Past group, except for the Past Konoha and Vongola people, eyes widened at the news.

"Vangis's sister?!" Past Usopp said.

"That would explain that pink light we saw." Past Ichigo said as Past Luffy and Past Natsu nodded.

"Okay, we're confused." Past Sakura said.

"Who is this Vangis and Fionna and who are these people?" Past Neji said.

"Vangis was a man we met two years ago that made us, not counting Naruto and Tsuna's group, fight enemies and copying our abilities but we killed him." Robin explained. "Fionna is the sister of Vangis, who has the same ability to copy our moves so that she could avenge her brother's death."

"We failed to kill her as she got away." Future Erza said.

"Which was your biggest mistake." Mugiwara said to them.

"And who are you?" Future Sasuke said.

"I am Mugiwara Raiden. Leader of Team Sutomu." He introduced himself.

"I am the strongest person in the world, Kyrogue Mizuchi, a member of Team Sutomu." Kyrogue said, smiling.

"Rico Fushin, a member of the same team." Rico said with little care. Future Luffy stared at them.

"What is it, Luffy?" Future Nami said.

"I feel like I've seen you guys before but I can't seem to put my finger on it." Future Luffy said. Steam then came from his ears as his face turned red. "Ugh, all this thinking hurts. I'm hungry. Sanji! Give me food!"

'He never changes...' The Past Straw Hat Pirates said.

"What's going on here, Straw hat-ya?" Law said.

"Well let's all just say we're from different worlds." Nami said as the people who never been here stood shocked.

"Different worlds?" Kagura said.

"How come you never told us this, Er-chan?" Millianna said.

"Does that mean you guys went here too?" Future Lee said as the Konoha members nodded.

"Anyway, since we will all be working together." Mugiwara said. "Let's do some introducing. The people from the pirate world can start."

"Monkey D. Luffy." Both Past and Future said.

"Roronoa Zoro." Both said.

"Nami." Both said.

"The great captain Usopp. They said.

"Sanji." They said.

"Tony Tony Chopper." Both said.

"Nico Robin." Both said.

"Super Franky!" Both said, doing their pose together.

"Brook! Yo ho ho ho ho!" Both said.

"Trafalgar Law." Law said. Mugiwara nodded his head and said, "Next will be the people from the Magic World."

"Natsu Dragneel" Both said.

"Gray Fullbuster." They said.

"Erza Scarlet." They said.

"Lucy Heartfilia." They said.

"Gajeel Redfox." Both said.

"Wendy Marvell." Both said.

"Juvia Lockser." They said.

"Kagura Mikazuchi." She said.

"Millianna." Millianna said.

"Happy!" Both said.

"Carla." Both said.

"Lily." They said.

"People from the Ninja World. Begin." Mugiwara said.

"Naruto Uzumaki." They said.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Both said.

"Sakura Haruno." They said.

"Kiba Inuzuka." They said. "And this is Akamaru" Both dogs barked.

"Shino Aburame." They said.

"Hinata Hyuuga." They said.

"Neji Hyuuga." They said.

"Rock Lee." They both said.

"Tenten." They said.

"Shikamaru Nara." They said.

"Choji Akimichi." They both said.

"Ino Yamanaka." They said.

"Sai." Sai said. Mugiwara nodded.

"People from the town known as Namimori. You may begin."

"T-Tsunayoshi Sawada." Both said.

"Gokudera Hayate." They said.

"Takeshi Yamamoto." They said.

"Ryohei Sasagawa to the extreme!" Both of them yelled, causing Rico to press his ears in pain from the sudden burst of the loudness. Most people saw that.

"My nami is Lambo." They both said.

"Hibari Kyoya." They said.

"I am Enma Kozato." Enma said.

"Mukuro Rokudo." He said.

"Chrome." Chrome said.

"Reborn." They both said.

"Now the People from the living."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." They said.

"Rukia Kuchiki." They said.

"Renji Abarai." Both said.

"Orihime Inoue." They said.

"Ishida Uryu." Both said.

"Sado Yasutora." They said.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." They said.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." Both said.

"Yoruichi Shihoin." She said. Mugiwara nodded.

"Good. Introductions are over. We don't have much time but." Mugiwara walked over to a tree and put down both his swords as he laid down beside them. "I guess you all have questions to ask so go ahead." Before anyone knew it, the Past groups started asking their future selves questions.

"Did I become Hokage yet?" Past Naruto said.

"No not yet." Future Naruto said.

"Dammit!" Past Naruto said.

"Did Itachi die?" Past Sasuke said. The Future self nodded as the Past Sasuke smirked.

"Did I become the Pirate King?" Past Luffy asked.

"Actually we just went through two years of training so we just started the New World." Future Luffy said.

"How could you train with Mihawk?!" Past Zoro said.

"I had no choice. If I didn't, I wouldn't be as strong as I am now." Future Zoro said as his past self nodded. He then looked over to Mugiwara and excused himself, walking away from Past Zoro. Both Sanjis were introducing themselves to girls.

Everyone kept on talking. Mugiwara could barely get some rest. He heard footsteps coming towards him but he didn't sense Rico or Kyrogue. He looked up to see the swordsman of the Straw Hat pirates. Roronoa Zoro.

"What is it?" Mugiwara said.

"These are interesting swords you have." Future Zoro said. "Are you a swordsman?"

"Yeah. This sword right here is Inazuma, the Sword of Lightning. And the other is Kaminari, Sword of Thunder."

"Interesting." Zoro said smirking. "How about we have a little spar?" Zoro put his hands on Wado. Mugiwara smirked.

"I haven't been using my swords in a while now." Mugiwara began to unsheathe Inazuma. "I guess I could use a warm-up."

"Oi Mosshead! Get over here!" Future Sanji said. Zoro got irritated and went to the cook but said, "I'll be looking forward to spar with you, Mugiwara Raiden."

"You too, Roronoa Zoro." Mugiwara said, sheathing his sword and getting up. "Alright everyone!" He said. "That's enough time as it is."

"Who said you were the boss?" Kyrogue said.

"Yeah!" People said.

"Because I'm stronger than all of you so shut up." Mugiwara said.

"What you say?!" Most of them said.

"I think you need to step down." Kyrogue said.

"Listen, I'm the leader so you do what I say."

"I'm not gonna listen to a sorry excuse for a leader."

"What was that?!"

"Alright guys that's enough." Future Erza said, walking towards them.

"My future self is right. There's no time to fight." Past Erza said.

"Shut up!" Mugiwara and Kyrogue said as they punched both Erzas. The Future and Past Fairy Tail members, except for Kagura and both Gajeel, Lily and Juvia, all looked in widened eyes as they were thinking the same thing. 'They're gonna die.'

"Oh." Both Erzas said as they walked towards the two.

"Huh?" They said, looking at the two females.

One Minute Later...

Future Erza laid on the ground, electrified, while the other Erza was covered in water. Mugiwara and Kyrogue were walking away. This time, everyone from the Past and Future Fairy Tail members eyes widened.

"Who the hell they think they are?!" Kyrogue said as Mugiwara nodded.

'Just who the hell are they?' They all thought. Mugiwara sensed something or someone coming towards me. Quickly, He unsheathed Inazuma and blocked an attack. He narrowed his eyes as he knew who it was. The future group's eyes widened as they too knew who it was.

"It's nice to see you again." Mugiwara said. "Fionna."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: A Deadly Family Reunion!**

**Okay guys, I haven't changed much I guess but anyway hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Deadly Family Reunion!

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 4 so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Deadly Family Reunion!

Mugiwara blocked Fionna and pushed her back.

"That's the girl who's been copying your moves?" Future Tenten asked.

"Yeah." Sai said. Steam came out of Fionna's body.

"Gear Second!" She said as she unsheathed one of her swords.

"That's my technique!" Past Luffy said. Fionna charged fast at Mugiwara but was stopped by Rico, Future Zoro, and Future Sasuke. Kyrogue then put his hand on the ground as ice started spreading out of his hands and toward Fionna in an attempt to freeze her in place. She jumped back but stopped in mid-air.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Fionna unleashed a blue wave that was heading towards Mugiwara.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" A blue wave that was similar to Fionna's passed by Mugiwara and countered Fionna's attack.

"Stay out of this!" Fionna yelled. "This is between me and him only so you low-lives stay out of this!"

"Who the hell you calling a low-life?!" Future Natsu said. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu breathed out flames from his mouth and shot it towards Fionna. She dodged the attack.

"It's nice to see you again, Fionna." Mugiwara said calmly. "Or should I call you by your real name, Kumena?" Everyone was shocked.

"Kumena?" Future Ichigo said.

"I thought her name was Fionna?" Future Lucy said.

"I guess she only used that to hide her true identity." Kagura said. Mugiwara nodded.

"Her real name is..." He said.

"Shut the hell up...!" Kumena said.

"...Kumena Raijin, my cousin from the Raijin Clan." Everyone stood wide eyes at Mugiwara.

"I.." Kumena held her sword tightly. "AM NOT YOUR COUSIN!" She appeared in front of Mugiwara, ready to cut off his head but he blocked her sword with Kaminari. Mugiwara grabbed Inazuma and sliced her across the chest as she sonidoed back.

"You have no right to wield those two swords." Kumena said to him.

"Wait, if you guys are cousins why are you guys fighting and why do you want her dead?" Past Ino said.

"She did something forbidden from where I come from. She abandoned her element to gain the power to copy others as well as her brother Takashi." Mugiwara said. "Or should i say Vangis?"

"Shut up! You're a disgrace to not only the Raijin Clan but also the Raiden Clan!" Kumena shouted at Mugiwara.

"After abandoning your own Clan, you're talking to me about disgrace?" Mugiwara said.

"You killed you own family! Your mom, dad, brother and your little sister!" Kumena said as Mugiwara saw tears falling down her face.

"Is this true, Mugiwara?" Past Nami said. He sighed.

"It's none of your business." Mugiwara said.

"I don't really get what's going on but.." Above Kumena, Past Naruto had a Rasengan in his hands. "I see you as the enemy and that means you're going down!" Kumena sensed him and made a Chidori.

"That's!" Past Sasuke said. Naruto and Kumena clashed as an explosion happened. Kumena rolled backwards as she hit a tree as Naruto landed on his feet, uninjured.

"Give it up! You're outnumbered." Past Erza said. Kumena narrowed her eyes.

"This isn't over. I will kill every one of you." Kumena said and looked at Mugiwara. "Especially you!" She disappeared in a pink light.

"She's gone." Past Lee said.

"That girl can really copy other people's techniques." Law said.

"We should move. Fionna, I mean, Kumena will probably be sending enemies our way right now." Future Erza said. Everyone nodded and began to walk but stopped as they saw Mugiwara. Rico, and Kyrogue not moving.

"Sutomu, aren't you guys coming?" Future Shino asked.

"The enemies that are being sent at you are not Kumena's doings." Mugiwara said.

"What do you mean?" Past Sakura said.

"Do any of you know where we're at?" Rico said. Everyone shook their heads.

"We are someplace known as the Bermurandian Triangle." He said.

"Bermuradian Triangle?" Past Hinata said.

"I guess the people from the pirate world can say it's almost similar to the Florian Triangle." Mugiwara said.

"What's the Florian Triangle?" Future Shikamaru asked.

"The Florian Triangle is a sea where ships mysteriously disappear and never return." Past Franky said.

"I see." Past Tsuna said.

"The Bermuradian Triangle is much dangerous. It has these tree-like plants underground that absorb your memories." Mugiwara explained. "It will then use your memories of the enemies you have fought and send them towards you to battle again."

"I see." Future Robin said.

"But there is no need to waste our times moving." Rico said. "The trees are underground so let it come to us."

"I've never thought of it that way." Future Gray said.

"So we don't have to move at all?" Future Juvia said.

"Nope." Rico said.

"Alright!" The Future and Past Natsu, Luffy, Ichigo, Naruto, Usopp, Chopper, and Happy cheered.

"Shut up!" Future and Past Nami, Sakura, Erza, and Rukia said as all boys got hit on the head.

"These guys never change." The Past group said.

"I know! Why don't we cheat our way through." Kyrogue said.

"What do you mean?" Future Lucy said.

"What rule says you can't gang up on an enemy?" Kyrogue said.

"He's right!" Future Natsu's eyes widened as he didn't know why he haven't thought of that first.

"And what rule says you can't fight more than once?" Kyrogue also said. The Future and Past Zoro smirked and said at the same time, "I like where this kids going."

"Wow. That has to be the smartest thing you've ever thought of." Rico said.

"Shut up!" Kyrogue shouted.

"Let's all relax before an enemy shows up." Past Lucy said. Everyone either talked or rested as they were enjoying some peace as it is. But they knew that danger will soon surface.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: The Explaining!**

**Okay guys. Please review and until next time. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Explaining!

**Alright, chapter 5 is here. I have added some stuff so please read the whole chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Explaining!

Everyone was sitting down and chatting, sharing the many adventures they have passed since the last time they met. The Past groups were still wondering what have happened in their lives and were really excited to go through them. Meanwhile, Mugiwara, Rico, and Kyrogue were a couple of feet away from the group as they discussed their mission.

"So Mugiwara, what's the plan now?" Kyrogue said.

"I don't know." Mugiwara said.

"What do you mean you don't know? Don't tell me you came here without a plan on taking down Kumena." Kyrogue said.

"Of course I did. We come here and kick her ass."

"Then why didn't you do that when she appeared?"

"I didn't know we were going to cross her this soon. I was surprised."

"What do you mean you were surprised? Don't give me that bullshit. I thought you were the leader, so lead, Bakawara."

"What you call me, Bakarogue?" Mugiwara shouted, standing up.

"You heard me, Electric Plug!" Kyrogue said, standing up also and getting into Mugiwara's face.

"Dishwasher!"

"Powerbox!"

"Toilet!"

"Outlet!"

"Can I say something?" Rico said.

"NO!" Both of them said to Rico. Rico just sat there and sighed as the two Elementalists were fighting. Future Erza walked towards Team Sutomu and cleared her throat. The two manipulators stopped their fighting and their attention was brought to Erza.

"Mugiwara. I have a question." She said. Mugiwara pushed Kyrogue off of him and stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"While we were doing introductions, you called each of us by what world we came from. Would you mind explaining that?" Future Erza asked.

"Yeah, I have also been wondering that too." Future Lucy said. Soon, everyone had their eyes on Mugiwara. He sighed, knowing that he could not get out of this one.

"I might as well tell you." Mugiwara said. "Let's just say I have traveled to each of your worlds before." Upon hearing this, everyone's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Law said.

"Me and my team traveled to your worlds. Mostly because we are to catch a criminal who have escaped into your worlds. Or if we just need a vacation." Mugiwara said.

"I see." Yoruichi said.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Kyrogue said.

"Not really. We've traveled to other worlds too." Past Gray said.

"Shut up." Kyrogue told Gray.

"What was that?!"

"Did I stutter?!" The two were glaring at each other until they felt something from each other.

"You're..." They both said.

"Anyway, since you have some information of each of our worlds, how about you tell us about your world?" Kagura said.

"Fair Enough." Mugiwara said. "Our world is full of Elementalists, people who controls the elements."

"The elements?" Past Usopp said. Rico nodded.

"Like, Fire, Water, Air, and all those types of things." Rico explained.

"Yeah. We sometimes like to call them Manipulations." Mugiwara said. "Anyway, our world runs very slow in time, compared to all of yours."

"How slow?" Enma asked.

"Like one year for you guys, is six years for us."

"What?! No way!" Future Tsuna said.

"That long?!" Past Chopper said.

"Yes, the reason it's slow is because of the Time Manipulators, Elementalists who controls time." Rico said.

"People who controls time?" Past Ichigo said.

"Yes, they have been slowing down the process of our world and aging for whatever reason they do it." Mugiwara said.

"You don't even know?!" Future Nami shouted.

"Hey, it's top secret alright!" Mugiwara shouted at her.

"How dare you scream at Nami-swan, you shitty elementalist." Both Sanji's said.

"You wanna fight, Swirly Eyebrows?" Mugiwara said.

"I'd be more than happy too. You remind me of that damn Marimo." Future Sanji said

"What was that, Perverted Cook?!" Future Zoro shouted.

"What? Have you gone deaf in two years? You heard him, you shitty one-eyed Marimo." Past Sanji said.

"Who do you think you talking to like that, huh love cook?" Past Zoro said.

"Enough!" Both Nami's hit their respective Zoro and Sanji, giving them both bumps on their heads.

"Sheesh, and I thought the Headmaster was rough." Kyrogue said to Mugiwara and Rico.

"Who's this Headmaster?" Future Robin said.

"The Headmaster is the one who controls our whole world. She is controller of every single element in the world, even the ones that have gone extinct." Mugiwara said.

"She's that powerful?" Past Tenten asked.

"How many elements are there?" Future Hinata asked.

"I don't know. There are still elements I haven't even heard of. More or less even seen them." Mugiwara said.

"Wow." Past Gokudera said.

"What else does your Headmaster hold authority too." Future Reborn asked.

"Well she is in control of the E.D."

"What is this E.D." Future Lee asked.

"The E.D. stands for Element Department. It is an organization that protects not only our world but other world in the universe and or other universes. The people who are in charge of protecting the worlds are the Elemental Six." Rico explained.

"What's the Elemental Six?" Past Robin asked.

"The Elemental Six are Six teams that are grouped by three's. They serve to obey the government and its rules and also receive missions that the Headmaster gives to them." Mugiwara said. "My team, Sutomu, is part of the Elemental Six. The other teams are, Jinsei, Kiseki, Kotai, Ningen and Hakai. Each team contains a leader that the other two teammates have to take orders from."

"I see. So it's like a guild." Past Happy said.

"Exactly." Mugiwara said.

"And I'm the strongest in the Elemental Six." Kyrogue said, smirking.

"Woah! You are?!" Both Chopper's said.

"So Cool!" Both Luffy's said.

"If you are then fight me!" Both Natsu's said.

"He's lying." Rico said.

"Oh really.." All six said, walking away.

"Damn you Rico!" Kyrogue said.

"What element do you possess, Mugiwara?" Future Shikamaru said.

"I possess Lightning Manipulation, the power to create, shape, and manipulate lightning."

"Woah, just like Laxus!" Past Natsu said.

"And Enel!" Past Luffy said.

"What about you two?" Future Rukia asked. Before Rico could say anything, he was pushed aside by Kyrogue.

"Why I'm glad you asked." Kyrogue said. "I have Water Manipulation, the power to create, shape, and manipulate the seas." Kyrogue boastfully said.

"Just like Juvia." Both Juvia's said.

"I also have a second element, which is Ice Manipulation." Kyrogue said.

"Ice? That's what i felt from you." Past Gray said. "I control Ice Magic."

"No way?! Really?" Kyrogue said, smiling.

"Great, now there's two popsicle sticks." Future Natsu said to Past Natsu, who chuckled. Then Future Gray hit them both.

"I heard that, Flame Brains." He said to them.

"Wait, Kyrogue has two elements?" Future Sakura said.

"Yes. Sometimes, if the elementalist trains and learns to sync with their chi, they might be able to achieve a secondary element." Mugiwara said.

"Usually, the element is in correspondent to their original element." Rico said.

"I see. What is your element, Rico." Future Ino said.

"I control Air and Sound." Rico said.

"Air and Sound?! You must be strong then." Future Natsu said.

'To be able to control the winds and sound, this guy must be crazy strong.' Future Zoro said.

"Well, I'm not that strong." Rico said to Zoro.

"You read my mind?!" Future Zoro asked with his widened eye.

"No I simply heard your thoughts." Rico said.

"I guess that explains why you were covering your eyes from Ryohei's shout?" Past reborn said as Rico nodded.

"So you don't have a second element?" Future Naruto asked.

"I do. It's fire." Mugiwara said.

"Woah! Show me!" Both Natsu's said.

"I don't feel like it." Mugiwara said.

"Oh come on. I want to see it too." Both Luffy's said. Before Mugiwara answered, he felt a pulse of energy.

"Oi, get ready." He said as a tree popped out of the ground. The battle has begun

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Sai's Ordeal of Iron!**

**Alright guys. Please review and until next time. see ya.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sai's Ordeal of Iron!

**Hey guys. I'm done with chapter 6 of Defeated Enemies Are Defeated Again: The Ending Point. Although nothing have really changed. Now on with the chap.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Sai's Ordeal of Iron!

A tree popped out and rolled out a seed. "Alright whoever it is, let's take him down quickly." Future Ichigo said and the group nodded.

Barbed wire came out of the seed and surrounds the entire area in a dome. Past Zoro widen his eyes, remembering the barbed wire dome. The seed exploded and revealed a dark shin man with a bald head, wearing shades, has little angel wings on his back, a tattoo on his arm, and is holding a sword with a ball on its hilt.

"Who's that?" Past Lucy asked.

"Remember the guy you beat the last time we met." Past Zoro asked. Past Lucy nodded her head. "This is one of his henchmen."

"Calling me a henchman is insulting, especially from a blue-sea dweller." Ohm said. "My name is 'Sky breeder' Ohm. I'm one of four priest of the Almighty Enel."

"Alright guys, I'll take…" Past Naruto said before he was cut off.

"I'll challenge you." Sai said stepping toward.

"Hey, I wanted to fight…" Past Naruto said before hit over the head by Past Sakura.

"Shut up, you moron!" Past Sakura scolded him.

"Are you sure about this Sai?" Future Orihime asked.

"I'll be fine." Sai said as he takes out his scroll and drew on it. "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" Then a huge bird made out of ink appeared. Sai got on the bird and it took flight.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Past Luffy shouted looking at the ink bird.

"What a fool." Ohm said as he pushed up his shades. Then in a blink of eye, Sai's bird was destroyed and Sai was slashed.

"Sai!" Future Naruto shouted as his friend went to the ground.

"What just happened?!" Past Gray said shocked.

"Now do you see?" Ohm said as his sword returned to its original form. "This is the ordeal of iron! The survival rate is 0."

"Did he say the survival rate is 0?" Past Tsuna asked nervous as Sai slowly gets back up to his feet.

"Eisen Whip!" Ohm swung his sword at Sai and it changed into a whip like weapon. Sai nearly dodged the attack but his arm was cut.

"It's his sword!" Mugiwara said. "He's using it as a whip!"

"That's right." Ohm said. "There's a dial embedded in the hilt of this sword."

Sai created an ink bird and took flight again. 'I see so keeping my distance could hazardous as well.' Sai thought as he drew two tigers. "Super Beast Scroll!" The two tigers appeared out the scroll and charged towards Ohm.

"Eisen Wall!" Ohm pointed his sword at the beasts and his sword into a mini wall, caused the two ink tigers to run into it and disperse into ink.

"His sword turned into a wall!" Past Happy said.

"The sword is made of iron cloud." Ohm said as his sword changed back. "Eisen Fan!" Ohm lashed his sword at Sai and Sai quickly dodged. "Eisen Fork!" Ohm lashed his sword at Sai again as it destroys Sai's bird, causing him to fall. "Eisen Rikia!" Ohm lashed his sword and slashed Sai.

"Sai!" Future Neji said as Sai crashed to the ground.

"Damn it!" Future Sanji cursed. "This isn't good!"

"Hmph!" Then two small birds with explosive tags landed on Ohm's sword. The tags ignited and exploded. Then two ink tigers appeared out of the smoke but Ohm easily destroyed them. Sai appeared in front of Ohm on his ink bird. Ohm destroyed Sai's bird but Sai leaped off the bird and cut the priest down with his tanto. Ohm fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Alright Sai, that's showing him." Future Naruto said.

"Thanks." Sai said.

"I would've done better." Kyrouge said.

"Yeah right." Mugiwara said.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me! Anyway, Sai. You did a poorly job."

"What are you talking about?" Future Ino said. "He won."

"Yes but this is the first island, which is suppose to be the weakest. You're aren't even suppose to have a scratch and look at you. You're covered in blood."

"He's right." Future Zoro said. "My crew and I did not waste two years just to have our asses beaten and neither should you guys."

"Zoro is right. From now on, losing is not an option." Past Erza said.

"Well I never lose." Kyrogue said.

"You're the weakest guy in the universe." Mugiwara said.

"What you say you electric plug?!"

"You heard me Icicle pervert!" And the two have gotten into another one of their troubling confrontations.

'These guys are too similar to them.' Future and Past Lucy thought as they saw an image of Natsu and Gray as Future and Past Nami thought of Zoro and Sanji.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: Buggy the Clown's Deadly Show!**

**Alright guys. Hope you enjoyed chapter six. Although nothing really changed so yeah... Anyway review and until next time bye.**


	7. Chapter 7: Buggy the Clown's Deadly Show

**Alright guys. Here is chapter 7. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Buggy the Clown's Deadly Show!

While Future Orihime was healing Sai, a tree come up from the ground and rolled out a seed.

"What?!" Future Usopp said. "It's only been a minute!"

"The Bermuradian Traingle doesn't care for time but for kills."

"Well that makes everything better." Future Renji said. It exploded as what seemed like body pieces spread out through the air. They all then came together showing a man with a ridiculously big red nose. He wore a striped white and red shirt with short sleeves, white gloves, a sash around his waist, and a pair of loose pants reaching to his calves, just above a pair of striped socks and pointy shoes.

"Who's Rudolph here?" Kyrogue said.

"Oh it's just Buggy." Past Luffy said.

"Ah! Buggy! Long time no see." Future Luffy said. "I still need to repay you for what you did for me at the war. I owe you my life."

"What do you mean you owe him your life, Future Luffy?" Past Nami said.

"Enough chit chat! Get ready to die." Buggy said.

"Ha ha ha ha! What's with his nose?!" Past Naruto said as he laughed along with Future Naruto, Natsu, and Past Natsu.

"Hey, do you want me to put an ointment on that?" Past Chopper asked.

"I can heal it for you." Past Orihime said.

"Ha ha ha ha. Would you look at that, long nose." Future Gray said. "There's someone with a nose just as amazing as yours."

"Looks like you got a competition here." Past Ichigo said.

"Hey!" Both Usopp's said.

"How dare you make fun of my nose!" Buggy said.

"You should be glad you have a nose. I have none at all, you see." Past Brook said. "Skull Joke!"

"Yo ho ho ho. That's a good one Past me." Future Brook said.

"Why thank you."

"That's it! Prepare to die. All of you merry idiots." Buggy said.

"What did you just call me?!" Past Sakura said, walking to Buggy.

"Hey Sakura, are you sure you can handle this clown?" Past Naruto said.

"Can it, Naruto!" She replied. "Let's go. It's just you and me big nose!" Buggy was seen fuming.

"That's it prepare to die by Captain Buggy the Clown!"

"I think you need to do a recheck on your introductions." Mugiwara said. Past Sakura ran towards Buggy with a kunai in her hands. Buggy just stood there.

'What's with this guy? Why's he just standing there?' Rico thought. Past Sakura swung her kunai and cut Buggy's right hand off.

"My hand! Look what you've done to my hand!" Buggy said screaming out in pain.

'Something's not right. There's no blood showing. Unless...' Rico looked at the hand on the ground as it started to levitate with four daggers between his fingers.

"Sakura look out!" He yelled.

"Too late! Bara Bara Cannon!" Buggy said. She turned around just as the hand came towards her. She grabbed it by the wrist and struggled to keep it at a distance. "Release." The hand detached itself from the wrist and hit Past Sakura by the eyes.

"Sakura!" Past Naruto yelled.

"What just happened?" Past Ino asked.

"Buggy ate a devil fruit." Past Nami said.

"What's a devil fruit?" Past Hitsugaya asked.

"A devil fruit is a fruit that grants whoever eats it mystical and superhuman abilities." Future Reborn said. "But whoever eats one loses the ability to swim. Am I correct?" Future Robin nodded.

"Buggy ate the Bara Bara no Mi which grants the user the ability to separate his body at will." Past Nami said.

"Dammit." Past Sakura said as she wiped the blood. Buggy reattached his hand.

"Be careful Sakura." Past Neji said as she nodded. Past Sakura quickly ran at Buggy and tried to punch him on the face.

"Bara Bara Emergency Escape!" Buggy's head departed from the neck as Sakura misses. Sakura quickly turns around and tries to kick him at his waist but Buggy soon detached his upper body. "Ha ha ha! You have no chance of winning." Sakura cursed under her breath until she saw his lower half. Buggy continued to laugh until he stopped and started screaming in pain. Some people smiled while others laughed as they saw Sakura kicking Buggy in the groin.

"Ha ha ha ha. Sucks for him!" Kyrogue said.

"That must hurt a lot." Rico said, showing no emotions.

"You little bitch!" Buggy said, as he turned around to stare at Sakura but was met with a fist to the face. Past Sakura sent Buggy crashing through several trees.

"Don't ever call me a bitch." She said.

"Why you! Prepare to die!" Buggy said. "Bara Bara..." He soon split into several pieces. "Festival!"

"What the?" Past Sakura said.

"His body's split into more pieces." Yoruichi said.

"What's Sakura going to do now?" Milliana said.

'Damn, what now? I can't hit his body with all of them in the air.' Past Sakura thought as she then saw Buggy's feet still on the ground. Sakura smirked as she lifted up her leg to the sky.

"What are you going to do now, little gir.. AHHHHHHH!" Buggy screamed as Sakura was stepping on his foot.

"You're getting annoying." She told him.

"Damn you!" Buggy said as he sent both his hands at her, hoping to stab her to death. Sakura pressed on his foot harder as crack started to form on the ground beneath it. Buggy continued to scream more.

"Take this!" Sakura grabbed his foot and slammed it hard into a tree. Buggy screamed louder.

"You show him, Sakura!" Past Naruto said, cheering for her.

"You bitch!" Buggy looked to see her fist closing in on his face.

"See ya, Big Nose!" Past Sakura said, punching Buggy and sending him towards the sky as he and his body parts disappeared.

"Alright Sakura way to go." Past Naruto said.

"Not bad for me." Future Sakura said as she smiled at her past self.

"Thanks." Past Sakura said.

**_"Cha! Did you see how I punched that guy straight into the sky?!" _**Inner Sakura said.

'Is it me or is it strange to have a second personality in you.' Rico thought as he heard Inner Sakura.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Captain of the Black Cats and Captain of the Krieg Pirates!**


	8. Chapter 8: Black Cats and Krieg Pirates!

**Alright guys. Chapter 8 is ready to go. Yes I took away the Death training but there was no need for it so I hope you like the chapter. Nothing has really changed.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Captain of the Black Cats and Captain of the Krieg Pirates!

Past Orihime has just finished healing Past Sakura as Past Chopper went to see if everything was checked.

"Look's like you're fine, Sakura." Past Chopper said.

"Thank you, Dr. Chopper." Past Sakura said. Chopper then started to blush and movved side-by-side with his arms wiggling on the opposite side of his hips.

"Thanking me and calling me a Doctor won't make me happy. You Asshole!" Chopper said happily.

"But you are..." Sakura said sweat-dropping. Then a tree popped up from the ground.

"You know, I'm not even going to complain anymore." Future Usopp said.

"Me neither." Past Usopp said. The tree rolled out two seeds from its mouth. It shortly retreated back into the ground.

"Two this time?" Future Byakuya said.

"Sometimes there are more than one enemy." Future Gokudera said. Four swords came out of one of the seeds, cracking it, and then went back inside. The seed was then cut into pieces as a man came out of it. He wore a black suit with two golden markings on it over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, black pants, grey shoes with black stripes, and a standard black tie. The other seed exploded, revealing a tall man with grew hair and long sideburns. He wears a golden wootz steel armor, which is fur-lined, which consisted of a chest plate, shoulder guards with Jolly Roger's on it., and elbow guards. He also wore light-purple pants and black shoes.

"Well, well. Hello." Kuro said.

"You!" Future and Past Usopp said.

"Do you know him, uh, Usopp right?" Past Naruto said. Both Usopps nodded.

"He was trying to kill my childhood friend and take all of her wealth." Future Usopp said.

"And then was going to kill my whole village." Past Usopp said. Everyone glared at the man angrily at the fact that he was trying to destroy a person's home as if it didn't mean anything.

"No! Please! I didn't ask for this. I don't want to do this. I don't want to fight!" Krieg said.

"Then there shouldn't be any reason to fight." Past Ino said, trying to walk up to the man but Past Sanji stopped her.

We won't fall for that kind of trick again, "Dirty Trick Krieg"."

"What do you-"

"Heh. And I thought I would be nice and kill you all easily." Krieg said.

"W-What?" Past Ino said shocked.

"Don't believe what everyone tells you." Past Sanji said, pulling her back. Krieg laughed.

"Now you'll all see my full power, the military might that allowed me to rule the East Blue!" He said.

"'Captain Kuro'. To rid myself of that name, I will kill every last person who knew me. That is my 'plan'." Kuro said while placing his glasses back with the palm oh his hand.

"Yeah, well, the old me might've been scared..." Future Usopp said. ".. But,I'm not that guy anymore!"

"Um, Usopp... you seem to be shaking.." Future Hinata stated.

"Aw, don't worry. He's just trembling with rage. Ain't that right, Future Usopp." Past Renji said.

"Anyway, let me at them! I'll beat them both at once." Past Naruto said, cracking his knuckles.

"Fair enough. We can certainly accommodate that wish. Right, Don Krieg?" Kuro said.

"Right, "Kuro of a Thousand Plans"." He replied.

"My plan will be brought to realization."

"They will feel my military might."

"We will wipe out, every last one of you!" They both yelled in unison.

"Then, why don't we see about that?" Past Naruto said, walking to them.

"Hold on, Naruto. I will like to be the one to fight them." Past Lee said.

"But Lee, you aren't fully healed." Past Tenten stated.

"Even if I am not, you all said it yourselves. We will all have to fight an opponent in order to return to our original home. And that means I too have to fight."

"But-" Before Past Tenten could say anymore, Future Lee stopped her.

"You should know that you should always trust me and put faith in me. Or , in that case, my younger self." Future Lee said to her.

"But..."

"Let him fight, Tenten." Past Neji said. "You know Lee never turns down a fight, so it is pointless to reason with him." Past Tenten sighed.

"Alright, but be okay Lee." He nodded at her request and went to face them.

"I will join you in this fight." Past Sado said.

"You sure, Sado?" Past Rukia said. He nodded and went side by side with Past Lee.

"Hmph. So you too shall be the first to die, I assume?" Kuro said, pushing his glasses up.

"We will not lose to either of you." Past Lee said, getting into his taijutsu position.

"Do you think you can take me on? The most powerful man in the East Blue?" Krieg said with a laugh.

"I do." Sado said as his arm was covered in liquid and then solidifies. "Brazo Derecha de Gigante!"

"What happened to his arm?!" Past Tsuna said.

"Sado's power is what is known as Fullbring." Future Ichigo said.

"Fullbring?" Past Ichigo said confused.

"Aren't Fullbrings those people who are able to control the souls in all physical matter?" Mugiwara asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Future Byakuya asked.

"I remembered about hearing them when I was in your world a few years back."

"Anyway, yes that is what Fullbring is. By using it, they can, as you can say, 'pull' the souls of any object and manipulate it." Future Ichigo said.

"I get it." Mukuro said. Past Tenten was looking uneasy.

"It's alright Tenten. If I know Bushy Brows, he won't lose to that guy." Past Naruto said with a smile. She smiled a little at Naruto's words and then watched Lee about to fight.

* * *

"So shall I kill you and get on with my plan?" Kuro said, adjusting his glasses.

"You will be the one to be defeated." Past Lee said as he charged at Kuro. "Leaf Hurricane!" Lee jumped and spinned in the air, trying to land a high kick.

"Stealth Foot!" Kuro made several quick foot movements and shifted to the side, dodging the attack. Lee hit the ground proceeding to do more attacks.

"Leaf Gale!" Past Lee tried to do a low kick, in order to throw Kuro off balance but Kuro jumped in the air, avoiding the kick. The butler then thrusted hit Cat Claws forward to stab Lee but Lee dodged the attack quickly, putting some distance between the two. Lee's eyes widened as Kuro appeared behind him.

_"When did he?" _Past Neji thought as he activated his Byakugan.

_"He's fast!" _Past Lee thought as he got his kunai and blocked Kuro's attack. Kuro then began to repeatedly slash as Lee was hacking them away with his kunai. Kuro used Stealth Foot and disappeared from everyone's sight.

"Where did he-" Lee turned around to see Kuro, ready to hit him. Lee tried to block with his kunai but was thrown away by Kuro's 'claws' and then he did a back flip to dodge his other attack.

"I am impressed you were able to escape without a scratch from me." Kuro said as he placed his glasses up.

_"I am glad my body is still in good condition but I do not know if it will be able to hold out for long." _Past Lee thought. He and Kuro just stared at each other for a moment until Lee decided to do the first move. Kuro disappeared but Lee realized where he was. "Leaf Hurricane!" He managed to do a kick and hit Kuro.

"He got him!" Future Natsu said. Kuro then disappeared and tried to do a frontal attack but Lee grabbed all five of the swords by placing them in between both his opened palms.

"Awesome! He caught them!" Past Luffy said.

"Take this!" Past Lee kicked Kuro in the chest, making him step back. Lee then did a series of punches and kicks as Kuro had difficulty keeping up with him.

"He's putting Kuro on the edge." Past Usopp said.

"Beat him up, Lee!" Past Sakura said. Lee then kicked Kuro into the air.

"Leaf Great Hurricane!" Lee jumped to Kuro and spinned, successfully kicking Kuro back to the ground.

"Alright. Eyebrows got him! "Past Gokudera said.

"No. it's not over." Yoruichi said. As Lee landed, Kuro slowly stood.

"That was very impressive." Kuro said, pushing his glasses up, which made the lens break. "But it isn't enough. My plans shall carry out and I will eliminate you and your friends."

"That will certainly not happen." Lee said as he got into his signature position.

"Now now, we'll see about that." Kuro disappeared and appeared at Past Lee's side. Lee dodged and went to deliver his Strong Fist but missed. Kuro then went in for a kick and successfully hit Lee as he grunted. Kuro went for a slash but Lee did several back flips to get away.

"One moment please." Past Lee said as he put his hands forward, signaling for a stop. Kuro and everyone looked at him confused. "I'm sorry but I must take my medicine at a certain time and that time happens to be now." Some of the group's eyes widened and their jaws dropped as some others just had a 'are you serious?' face.

"He's joking right?" Kyrogue said with his jaw still on the ground.

"This kid got some guts to stop a fight and asked for some time to take his medicine." Past Hitsugaya said with his eye twitching.

"Excuse me. It will just take a minute." Lee said, reaching for his pouch.

"As you are about to die, I will allow it." Kuro said.

"YOU'LL LET HIM?!" Most of them yelled. Both Robins were laughing at the group's reaction.

"Juvia... can't believe this." Past Juvia said.

"Well, it is mandatory that he does take his medicine." Past Neji said. Past Lee began to drink it. After he finished, he turned away in disgust.

"This is the worse medicine I have ever tasted.." Lee then began to feel drowsy and looked as if he was trying to maintain balance.

"What kind of medicine is that?" Future Nami said. Neji and Tenten eyes widened.

"No.. please tell me that isn't what I think it is." Tenten said. Lee dropped the bottle so that everyone could see.

Past Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Sake?"

"Ah, oh no." Future Lee said, knowing how he is when drunk.

"God, he's such an idiot. Getting himself drunk." Kyrogue said laughing.

"This isn't a laughing matter." Future Neji said. "Whenever Lee drinks he is almost invincible."

"What do you mean?" Past Sakura said.

"You don't know this but Lee is actual a very dangerous person to be with when drunk." Past Neji said. Kuro continued to watch Past Lee try to keep balance. Past Lee then stared at Kuro as his cheeks turned red.

"What're you staring at, you cat freak?!" Past Lee said in a weird stance. He then walked up to Kuro.

"Lee is destructive when he's like that. He was shown to be a master." Past Neji said.

"A master?" Kagura said.

"A master in what?" Enma said.

"A master in Drunken Fist!" He said.

* * *

A few minutes ago... Past Sado's fight...

"Hahaha! Do you dare go against me? Don Krieg?" Krieg said while laughing.

"It does not matter who you are. I will still defeat you." Past Sado said calmly as he charged.

"Idiot. I hope you know that where you are standing..." Krieg threw many tiny bombs as they exploded where Sado is.

"Sado!" Past Orihime said.

"Chad!" Past Ichigo said.

"Is your grave!" Krieg then took a shoulder plate and loaded it. "Needle Machine Gun!" He then fired multiple stakes at where Sado was.

"Sado!" Past Rukia said.

"This is bad." Future Yamamoto said. The attack ended as the smoke cleared. When the smoke was gone, so was Sado.

"What?!" Krieg said, shocked. Sado then appeared behind him, unharmed.

"He's fast!" Future Ino said. Krieg then pulled out a cape with spiked needles at one side and wrapped it around himself.

"Come and hit me!" Krieg said.

"That's dirty!" Past Sakura said. Sado charged and disappeared from sight. Krieg raised an eyebrow and was then punched by Sado, who appeared at his side. He was sent flying until he crashed into a tree. Blood dripped slightly from his hand but was unfazed by it.

"A direct hit." Past Sasuke said. Some people, mostly the scaredy cats were all wincing in pain as if they were the ones who punched the spikes. Mugiwara shook his head and continued to observe the fights.

"Sorry but I don't have time to die. This will not be my grave." Past Sado said. Krieg slowly started to get up.

"You say you don't have time to die?" Krieg repeated. "You say this will not be your grave?" He turned his head to glare at Sado. "If this won't be your grave, the whose can it be?" He turned around to throw some bombs, which exploded in contact, making Krieg smile, thinking that he won. Krieg quickly frowned as Sado appeared behind him.

"El Directo!" The end of the extension on Sado's shoulder opens up and charges up spiritual energy. Past Sado then fires a huge blast at Krieg, sending him flying forward. "It is yours." Krieg smashed into several trees.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Past Naruto said.

"You're too troublesome to deal with." Past Shikamaru said to the excited Naruto. Past Choji nodded as he ate a bag of chips, loudly.

"Ah, where'd you get that?!" Past Luffy said as he noticed the potato chips. "I'm hungry! Give me it!" Luffy stretched for it but was stopped when Past Choji grabbed his hand.

"Get your own!" He said. The two then began fighting for it until they were both hit by Past Ino and Nami.

"Idiots!" Past Kiba said as Akamaru on his head barked in agreement. Krieg appeared as guns were revealed from his armor.

"What the?" Millianna said.

"He had them hidden this whole time?!" Lily said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Don't say "Aye"!" Carla said.

"Gun Array!" Krieg then began firing at Past Sado. Explosion was made as smoke formed where Sado is.

"Sado!" Most of the Past and Future group shouted. Krieg laughed at his victory.

"You were foolish! Trying to challenge me, Don Krieg, the most powerful man in not only East Blue but the entire world!" Krieg said.

"I do not believe you are the most powerful man." A voice said. Krieg's eyes widened at the voice.

"No. It can't be!" Krieg said. When the smoke cleared, Sado's arm was different, as if it looked like a shield.

"H-His arm changed!" Past Hinata said.

"That's Sado's defensive form of Brazo Derecha de Gigante." Future Hitsugaya said. Sado quickly appeared in front of Krieg and punched him in the face, sending him flying again.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Lee's Drunken Fist and Sado's Right Giant and Left Devil!**


	9. Chapter 9: Lee's Fist and Sado's Arms

**Hey guys. Looks like that's all of the chapters from the Old DEADA. After this is the official new ones. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Lee's Drunken Fist and Sado's Right Giant and Left Devil!

Past Lee's fight...

"Drunken Fist?!" Past and Future Erzas said in shock as they remembered Bacchus. Past lee then collapsed backwards and went to sleep.

"He's passed out." Past Zoro said. Kuro used Stealth Foot and was ready to stab Lee.

"Hey!" Past Sanji went to help him. Kuro was quick and went in to stab Lee but he dodged it by moving to the side. Everyone's eyes widened and Sanji stopped.

"W-What?" Future Uryu said. Kuro's eyes narrowed as he used his other hand and tried to stab Lee but was unsuccessful as Lee again dodged without opening his eyes. Kuro became frustrated and rapidly began to stab him repeatedly. All were dodged by Lee.

"So this is the Drunken Fist." Rico said.

"Y-you know about it?" Future Naruto said.

"Only in our world. There were believed to be elementalist that could possess an ancient element called Alcohol Manipulation." Rico explained.

"People who can control Alcohol?" Future Sakura said.

"Hey I think my grandfather told me something about that.." Kyrogue said.

"Anyway, this is probably related to how they manipulated the alcohol in their body to make them drunk. They were able to fight while being drunk and unpredictable. This kid is probably demonstrating it." Rico said. Kuro continued to try and land a hit on the drunken boy until Lee caught it inbetween his feet.

"No way?!" Past Lucy said.

"With his feet?!" Future Chopper said. Past Lee then twisted himself and broke the five katanas in half, surprising everyone and Kuro.

_"What?! He broke one of cat claws with his feet?!" _Kuro thought. Lee stood up, still being drunk. Kuro used Stealth Walk and tried to land a hit on Lee but was dodged. Kuro did multiple slashes at Lee but was missed. _"What is this? I can't seem to land a hit on him." _Lee then counterattacked with his own kicks and punches, forcing Kuro to stop and block his attacks.

"Can't you see I'm trying to take a nap?!" Past Lee said. Lee struck two fast punches to Kuro's chest and then twisted in the air, successfully landing two kicks to Kuro's face. Kuro used Stealth Walk to move fast away.

_"Impossible!" _Kuro thought, grasping his face to ease the pain.

"Come on you little kitty! What you waiting for?" Lee said. Everyone's eyes widened at Lee's performance.

"His moves are almost unpredictable." Past Reborn said.

"That is true." Past Shino agreed.

"So this is how I am when drunk.." Future Lee said.

"Yes." Future Tenten said.

"Alright beat him up, Centipede Brows!" Future Ryohei shouted.

"Shut up, Tuff Top!" Past Gokudera said.

"What did you say to my future self, Octopus head?!" Past Ryohei said.

"Who you calling Octopus Head?!" Future Gokudera said.

"This isn't the time to fight, guys." Both Tsunas said.

"Come on, I'm waiting.." Past Lee said, trying to keep balance. Kuro just stared at Lee. "If you will not make the first move then, I will!" Lee moved fast towards Kuro, who was ready for him. Then Lee, unexpectedly, Tripped on his own foot and rolled onto the grass and skidded on his face, near Kuro. Everyone sweat dropped while Past and Future Lambo and Luffy laughed.

"Will he be okay?" Future Wendy said.

"D-Don't worry. Lee can handle himself." Past Sakura said.

"Ow.." Lee said, lifting up his head. "What'd you do that for?!" Lee quickly got up and punched Kuro in the face.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Everyone, except Mugiwara, Rico, Past and Future Robin, Sasuke, Erza, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Future Sado, Law, Past and Future Hinata, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Orihime, Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto, Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, and Kagura, yelled. Kuro tried to cut Lee from his right but Lee bent backwards and did a back flip, kicking Kuro in the chin. He then went forward to deliver two punches to the chest, and tried to kick Kuro on his sides but Kuro moved.

"Alright, past me, show him the full power of youth!" Future Lee said.

"I am enjoying this great time of my youth!" Past Lee said, landing more hits.

_"No! I can't keep up or tell any of his movements!" _Kuro thought, trying to land a hit but was dodged and got hit my Lee again. Kuro was continuing to move backwards, dodging Lee's attacks until he hit a tree. _"Dammit!" _Lee then got on his hands and started kicking Kuro rapidly in the face.

"Woah! Look at those kicks!" Past Natsu said. Lee then gave one last kick and Kuro crashed through the tree.

"Alright nice job, Past Lee!" Future Ino said.

"See Tenten! There was nothing to worry about!" Past Naruto said. Tenten smiled and nodded. Past Lee then looked at the group.

"What? You wanna fight?" He said.

"What's he talking about?" Future Lucy said.

"When Lee is drunk, he cannot tell friend from foes." Past Neji explained.

"What?!" Future Nami said. Past Lee started walking towards the group.

"What? You wanna fight?" Past Luffy said, getting into fighting position.

"Don't hurt him too much Luffy." Past Chopper said. Then, Kuro used Stealth Walk to appear behind Past lee.

"Look out!" Past Rukia said. Lee saw him and tried to dodge but Kuro was able to cut him on the arm.

"Lee!" Some people shouted.

"Hmph. Did you really think you won?" Kuro said, placing his glasses that were a bit bent. Kuro was bleeding on his head as the blood dripped down onto the floor, staining the grass with red.

"Ow.. my head hurts..." Past Lee said.

"He's sober again." Future Usopp stated.

"Why am I bleeding?" Lee said. He then looked at Kuro. "How did you get injured? Ow.. Was I drunk?"

"Seems he can't remember anything." Mugiwara said.

"I would like to play this game with you a little longer but I am in a hurry. My plan shall not be disturbed." Kuro then began swaying back and forth.

"Ah! That thing again?!" Past Luffy said.

"What is it, Past Luffy?" Future Naruto asked.

"Whenever he goes back and forth, he goes super fast and starts attacking everyone." He replied. Kuro's swaying stopped and looked at Past Lee with murderous eyes. "Shakushi!" Kuro disappeared from sight, leaving a gust of wind. Lee looked around as did everyone else trying to locate Kuro. A slash appeared on the tree next to Kyrouge and a cut appeared on Kyrouge's cheek.

Kyrouge felt something running down his cheek. He touched it and saw his blood. "What the hell?!" he said. "When did I get cut?"

"Move!" Future Luffy shouted to Past Lucy. He grabbed Past Lucy and quickly moved her out of the way as another slash appeared where Past Lucy was standing. Past Lucy looked at the slashes with widen eyes.

"Thanks." She said to Future Luffy. More slashes appeared on the ground and trees around the group. The slashes started to trail towards Past Lee and heading to Past Sado.

"Hold on!" Past Lee said, following Kuro's slashes. "I am your opponent!"

Past Sado's Battle…

Krieg crashed to the ground after getting send flying by Past Sado. "I get it." He said, getting back up. "You're not holding back anymore." Krieg took both of his circular shoulder plates off his armor and put them together. Then a blade in the shape of a triangle come out of one end as a long handle came out of the other.

"What the hell is that?!" Future Gray asked.

"It's that exploding spear thing!" Past Luffy said, looking at the spear.

"This spear wouldn't just cause damage to you." Krieg said with a smirk, lifting his spear. "It'll blast you straight into Hell!" Krieg lowered his spear at Past Sado, causing an explosion. Krieg smirked, thinking Past Sado is defeated.

"Is that the best you can do?" a voice said, surprising Krieg.

"What?!" the smoke cleared and showed Past Sado using Brazo to protect himself. Chad pushed Krieg back a few feet. Krieg rebounded and glared at Past Sado. "You son of a bitch! I'll end you!" As Krieg was about to swing his spear at Past Sado again, the blade part of the spear was cut off and some of the weapon was slashed. Krieg looked at his spear with widen eyes. "What the hell?!" Past Sado looked at the spear and saw the slash marks. Then he saw similar marks appearing on the trees and ground around him and headed his way.

"Sado!" Past Lee shouted as he appeared behind Past Sado. "Leaf Gale!" Past Lee did spinning low kick, catching Kuro and caused him to roll into a tree.

"He got him!" Past Wendy said.

"Are you ok?" Past Lee asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Past Sado said. "I think it's time to finish this." Past Lee nodded in agreement.

"Damn you Kuro!" Krieg said. "You cut my Mighty Battle Spear!"

"No matter. But more importantly..." He looked at Past Lee. "You bastard." Kuro said, getting up. "You've managed to catch me, huh?"

"That's correct." Past Lee said, unwrapped some of his bandages on his hands. "This time I'm prepared for your technique. And I won't let go anywhere pass me."

"Is that so?" Kuro smirked. "Let's see you prove it then. Shakushi!" Kuro disappeared from Past Lee's sight again. Past Lee closed his eyes, trying to picture where Kuro will attack. He opened his eyes and kicked Kuro, sending him flying in the air. "What?!" Then Past Lee appeared behind him.

"Now I got you!" Past Lee said as his bandages wrap around Kuro's body. Past Lee grabbed Kuro and the two spiraling to the ground. "Primary Lotus!" Past Lee let go of Kuro and Kuro crashed to the ground and disappeared.

"Brazo Izquierda Del Diablo!" Past Sado's left arm is coated in a white liquid that solidified into a white armor with a red stripe running down the length and a spike coming out of the shoulder.

"What's with Past Sado's left arm?" Past Tsuna asked.

"That's his offensive power." Past Renji said.

"Don't think that you scaring me with you little trick!" Krieg lifted and charged towards Past Sado. "No matter what, you'll never beat me!" Krieg swung his weapon and Past Sado caught it. "What?!" Past Sado pushed Krieg back into a nearby tree.

"La Muerte!" Past Sado punched Krieg in the gut, destroying his armor and the tree behind him. Krieg fell to the ground and disappeared.

"They won!" Future Lucy said.

"What an impressive group we got here." Mugiwara said.

"You can say that again." Rico said.

"I could've done better." Kyrouge said.

To be continued...

* * *

**Next Time: The Morning Vongola Sun vs The Seventh Espada!**

**Alright. Please review, Favor, and Follow this story. Unril next time. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Morning Sun vs Seven Espada!

**Alright everyone. This is the all new chapter now so I hope you guys givwe it a lot of reviews. I would like to thank one of my friends, Kyrogue23, for doing this chapter. I would also like to say for you guys to read his fanfiction about Kyrogue Mizuchi called Kyrogue Mizuchi Skullgirls Adventure. Also, it would be really nice if you also read Rico 94's Fanfiction about Rico Fushin called Fairy Tail - The Movie: Rico Fushin and the Fate of Fairy Tail. They are great. Alright on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Morning Vongola Sun vs The Seventh Espada!

The Group made their way into the ever vigilante to their surrounding waiting for a tree to pop out at any moment. The waiting was killing the eager one and they was about to lose their minds.

"I AM ABOUT TO LOSE MY MIND IF I DON'T FIGHT SOMEONE." Kyrogue, Both versions of Zoro, Natsu, Luffy, Naruto, Sanji, Lee, Gajeel, Ryohei yelled. They then all got hit on the head by their friends.

"This is boring so how about a quick game of ladies?" Kyrogue made an ice table and both Sanji got to the table to sit down and play too. Mugiwara and both Zoro hit Kyrogue and both Sanji on the back of the head and a small brawl both out. They then stop and looked to their left and saw a three pop out of the ground.

"Finally, it's killing time." Kyrogue said and got hit by Rico this time.

"Damn you Rico!" Kyrogue said, grabbing Rico by the collar and started shaking him violently. The seed rolled out of the tree and landed in front of the group. The seed exploded and then the shells that was falling down was the sliced to piece as five men that looked the same appeared. Soon, four of them dispersed leaving one.

"I'm the fastest espada in Hueco Mundo; Zommari Rureaux" Said the Arrancar.

"Looks like an Arrancar…" Rico stated. "Anyone know who this guy is?"

"That is Zommari Rureaux. He is an opponent I face in Hueco Mundo." Past Byakuya said as Future Byakuya nodded.

"I will take him on." Past Ryohei said stepping up to fight.

"Alright young me, show him what we can do." Future Ryohei yelled. Ryohei walks up to Zommari to take him on and then he ran and threw a fist at the expecting espada who then sonidoed out of the way and behind Ryohei. Ryohei blocked his attack and then another Zommari appears to his left Ryohei block it. And a third one appears in front and thrust punches Ryohei back.

"What the hell?" Ryohei said when he saw there was three of the same guy.

"Please tell me he ain't using shadow clones." Past Naruto said.

"He is using an ability call Gemola Sonido. He is able to move so fast he creates clones of himself." Past Byakuya explained.

"Correct, Byakuya Kuchiki." Zommari 1 said and then the 2nd one said, "Your friend here is going to meet his end soon." Suddenly Ryohei punch Zommari with a hard rapid fist. The attack was so intense, it sent him flying back about ten feet.

"Extreme Rush." Ryohei then ran to the Espada and started clashing his fist with Zommari swords. Zommari then made more of himself and they start to attack Ryohei together but Ryohei was able to hit the four clones and they disappear as Ryohei unleashed another one of his attacks.

"Extreme Straight." Ryohei gave a strong straight forward punch to Zommari chest making him cough up blood and knocking him on his back.

"Yeah buddy, TO THE EXTREME!" Both Ryohei and Kyrogue yelled causing Rico to cover his ears.

"Don't get too cocky yet. He's still not down yet." Past Byakuya said and then Zommari got up.

"I was planning to give you a merciful death but now I must make it slow and painful." Zommari said and then levitates his Zanpakutō in front of him horizontally, clasping his hands together. He twists his head until its perpendicular to the rest of his body and takes a bracing stance. "Suppress." When he says the release command, his sword bends into the shape of an edged spiral. Once in the shape, a thick white smoke emits from the corners of the spiral and covers his body, transforming into a thick, white, foamy liquid. Then it reveal Zommari transform into his release state.

"This is my true form. Brujería." Zommari said while his entire body has fifty open eyes, and his legs are replaced by a pink pumpkin-like structure, surrounded by cyclopean faces which somewhat resemble his own face. His neck is covered in a skull-shaped neck brace with an open eye in the front. Black markings also appear on his face in the form of two downward triangles originating from his eyes. Another five triangular markings appear under his mouth, forming what looks like a beard.

"You should watch out. If he points one of his eyes at you, he will have total control of your body." Future Byakuya told Ryohei and then he said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let me show you." Zommari said and then pointed his arm towards Kyrogue's arm and then a mark appears on it.

"What the hell with the tattoo?" Kyrogue said and then his arm reaches for his gun and started shooting at Ryohei.

"Hey! What's your problem Kyrogue?! He's on our side" Past Tsuna yelled at the elementalist.

"It's not me. My arm is not in control." Kyrogue yelled and then Rico slices off his arm as it falls to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Future Sakura said to Rico.

"Thanks Rico." Kyrogue said as Rico nodded.

"But what about your arm?" Past Wendy said.

"It's okay. See." Kyrogue's arm started producing water. The water then formed into an arm and became solidified into a new arm, looking exactly like his old arm. He then pounded his fist into his open palm, cracking his knuckles. "I can regenerate."

"So cool!" Both Wendys, Natsus, Luffys, Happys, Choppers, Orihimes, and Usopps said.

"Pay attention, you idiots!" Future Gokudera shouted at them. Both Robin's laughed at them as Both Hitsugaya's pinched the bridge of their noses as well as Mugiwara.

"That is my special ability." Zommari said "I can control anything I mark."

"Okay then let us finish this." Ryohei ran fast towards Zommari while dodging Zommari's stare and unleashed his attack on the espada. "Extreme Rush!" Ryohei threw a fury of punches at the eyes all over Zommari body, blinding and closing each eye on his body. And then he started to charge up his fist for a final attack to end this fight. "Take this… Extreme Corkscrew!" Ryohei launches a devastating punch at Zommari but before it hit, Zommari made a pink sphere that surrounded him from the attack but leaving part of the sphere distorted.

"El Embrion!" Zommari said. "You should be careful with your fist."

Ryohei looks at his left arm and saw the tattoo on his fist and one on his right leg. Then Zommari wave his arms at Ryohei and his arm and leg started to move toward Zommari and Ryohei did the unthinkable. Ryohei then punch his left shoulder hard dislocating it and the same with his right leg.

"How impressive but your attacks are useless. If I was to hit you with another attack you would be under my control." Zommari said and then Ryohei thought of a great idea. Ryohei then destroys the ground surrounding leaving it distorted and with Zommari legs stuck in it. Ryohei then jumps up in the air high as he can and came down with his right arm toward Zommari.

"Don't you understand I can take possession of that arm and bring it to me?" Zommari said taking control of Ryohei last good arm and brought it down toward himself

"I see what he is planning now." Rico said. Zommari then notice Ryohei's arm blazing up and coming at high speed from above toward Zommari. Zommari tries to run but notice his legs was stuck in the ground and cannot move away from the attack.

"Try and block this. MAXIMUM CANNON!" Ryohei yelled and landed the attack on Zommari, defeating him and ending the fight.

"Good going Ryohei." Past Tsuna told him.

"I couldn't have done it better." Future Ryohei said and then they both were about to yell out "To The Extreme" but Rico muted their voices before they could scream it.

"What did you do?" Future Yamamoto asked.

"I used my Sound Manipulation to mute their voices." Rico said.

"Would you mind keeping it like that?" Future Shikamaru asked.

"They are too troublesome." Past Shikamaru said.

"I agree" Rico said, sighing. "Such a troublesome life I have."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Jirobo of the South Gate!**

**Alright there's the chapter. Please Review and until next time. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Jirobo of the South Gate!

**Alright guys. Sorry I'm late but here is chapter 11. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Jirobo of the South Gate!

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Past Naruto and Luffy said.

"Hey! You cheated!" Past Naruto said.

"No I didn't!" Past Luffy said.

"Yes you did! You made the decision a second after a did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Shut Up!" They both were soon hit on the head by Past Nami and Sakura.

"Sakura, why did you hit me?" Past Naruto asked.

"Because you were getting on my nerves, Naruto."

"Did I used to be that annoying?" Future Naruto asked Future Kiba.

"What do you mean 'used to'?" Kiba said. Soon, Past Naruto got into his future self's face.

"Hey, hey! How strong did I get? What techniques have I learned?" Past Naruto said.

"I think you're going to have to wait until my battle." Future Naruto said.

"Oh, come on! I just want to see one jutsu. I bet it's better than Sasuke's." Past Sasuke scoffed at Naruto's statement.

"Don't bet on it, Dope." Past Sasuke said.

"What was that, Teme?!" Past Naruto said.

"Enough!" Future Sakura punched both Past Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hahaha, you guys are funny." Past and Future Luffy said, laughing.

"Why can't these people change?" Past Ino asked.

"I guess we'll never know." Future Tenten said.

"Man, you guys are so troublesome." Rico said.

"Who do you think is the most troublesome here?" Kyrogue said, referring to Rico.

"You are, Bakarogue." Mugiwara said.

"Shut up, Lightning Rod!" Kyrogue said.

"Can't we all just get along?" Future Lucy said.

"It's too late for that." Future Ichigo responded.

"I can't wait to see you fight, Future Ichigo." Yoruichi said. "I'd like to see how much your power has progressed."

"You too, Future No Good Tsuna." Past Reborn said, hitting Future Tsuna.

"You should pay attention to your future self, Past No Good Tsuna." Future Reborn said, hitting Past Tsuna.

"Why Us?" Both Tsunas said.

"Now, now. Let's all just enjoy ourselves." Past Yamamoto said.

"That won't be accommodated." Future Neji said, with his Byakugan. "An enemy's about to appear." Soon, a tree popped out from the ground and rolled out a seed.

The seed exploded and revealed a large man with orange eyes, three turfs of orange hair on the top of his head; a mohawk in the middle and two turfs of the same style at the side.

"Who's that?" Past Uryu asked.

"That's Jirobo." Future Choji said. "He's one of the Sound Ninja Four."

"Well, if it isn't the little idiot leader and his band of rejects." Jiboro said, referring to Past Shikamaru, Choiji, Kiba, Neji, and Naruto. "Now then, which one of you losers should I eat for lunch?"

"What was that?" Past Gokudera said stepping in front of the group. "No one calls Tenth a loser unless they have death wish. I'll fight him.

"Are you sure about this, Past Gokudera?" Future Shikamaru asked. "This isn't the type of guy you want to fight alone."

"I'm sure." Past Gokudera said, walking farther.

"Be careful, Gokudera." Past Tsuna said.

"Hey don't die, octopus head." Past Ryohei said.

"This is priceless but I don't want to wait forever." Jirobo said, charging towards the group. "I'll take you all down at once!"

'Here I go!' Past Gokudera thought as he pulled out one of his sticks of dynamite and threw towards Jirobo. The dynamite exploded and Gokudera jumped back, out of the smoke. The smoke cleared and Jirobo was seen unharmed.

"Is that little trick all you got?" Jiboro said smirking.

"Not even close!" Past Gokudera said, taking more dynamite sticks. "Three Times Bomb!" Gokudera threw 24 dynamites at Jirobo, causing a huge explosion.

"If these little fireworks all you can do, then I'll end this quickly." Jirobo tapped the ground and it started to shake. The group looked with widen eyes as Jirobo held a large amount of earth off the ground in the form of a sphere. "Earth Style: Sphere of Graves!"

"What the hell?!" Kyrouge shouted with widen eyes. Jirobo threw the huge boulder of earth towards Past Gokudera and the group.

"Not good!" Mugiwara said. "Everyone move!" Everyone did what was told and quickly got out of the boulder's path.

"Where did he go?" Future Lee asked. Then the ground started to shake again.

"Another one?" Future Renji said.

"No, that's not it." Rico said. "He's below us!" Then a hand popped out of the ground and grabbed Past Tsuna by the leg as Jiboro popped out, holding Past Tsuna upside down.

"Tenth!" Past Gokudera shouted.

"You must be that guy's boss, am I right?" Jirobo said to Past Tsuna. He turns to Past Gokudera. "You don't want to follow a guy like this, do you?" Jirobo started to twirl Past Tsuna over his head. "Here let me get rid of him for you!" Jirobo tossed Past Tsuna in the air.

"Ahh!" Past Tsuna screamed.

"Tenth!" Past Gokudera shouted.

"Tsuna!" Everyone shouted.

"Cien Fleur: Spider Net!" Past Robin crossed her arms and multiple arms appeared, crossing each other to form a net and catching Past Tsuna as he was about to fall.

"Thanks Robin." Past Tsuna said.

"Aw, I tried to help you out and look at what your friends do." Jirobo said. "I don't know which is more pathetic, the weakling or the fools who follow him." Jirobo turned and face Past Gokudera. "You don't want to be that pipsqueak's little servant. Tell you what, I'll just kill you now and put you out of your misery."

"How about you shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!" Future Luffy shouted.

"Don't interfere!" Past Gokudera shouted. "This is my battle. I'll deal with him."

"So, you think you can still beat me?" Jirobo said with a smirk. "Fine then, I guess I'll kill you first." Then Gokudera took out more dynamite and light them up.

"More bombs?" Jirobo said. "Those won't even touch me."

"Don't be so sure." Gokudera threw his bombs at Jirobo. "I won't miss and disgrace the tenth. Go! Rocket bombs!"

"Earth Style: Terra Shield!" Jirobo tapped the ground with his palms and a wall of solid dirt appeared in front him. The dynamite flew towards the shield and then changed direction. "What?!"

"What's with those bombs?" Past Franky asked.

"These bombs can change direction in flight." Past Reborn said. "And with the propulsion inside them, it'll change directions twice."

"That's so cool!" Past Luffy said. The dynamites changed direction again, hitting Jirobo directly and causing a huge explosion.

"He got him!" Past Chopper shouted. The smoke started to clear and it revealed Jirobo with triangular marking all over his body.

"What the…what are those marks on his body?" Future Gray asked.

"A curse mark." Past Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't get carried away, you fool." Jirobo said, charging towards Past Gokudera. "Shatter Palm!" Jirobo hit Past Gokudera with an open palm strike, sending him through a tree. "I wonder how it feels to be a pathetic little servant. I bet your master is ashamed of you right now."

"Shut up!" Past Gokudera said, trying to get back up.

"I'll admit that little trick surprised me a little but play time is over!" Jirobo charged towards Gokudera. "Let's put an end to this!"

'I can't afford to get hit by his attacks again.' Past Gokudera thought, finally got back up.

"Knee Slam!" Jirobo hit Past Gokudera in the gut with a knee. Gokudera coughed up blood. "Shoulder Charge!" Jirobo speared Gokudera, pushing back several feet into a tree. "You're a loser all the way to bitter end. Your friends could've went away and left you for dead. But no, they're going to watch you die, especially that pathetic boss of yours."

"Don't talk about the tenth that way." Past Gokudera said, getting back up.

"Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison!" Jirobo slammed both of his palms to the ground and the ground around Past Gokudera started rise up and encased in a dome.

"Gokudera!" Past Tsuna shouted.

Jirobo smirked and said, "It's all over."

"It is over…for you." Gokudera said as a strange sound filled the dome.

"That sound…" Rico said, hearing the sound from his position. "Is that a fuse?" Then explosions erupted from inside the dome, destroying it from the inside.

"What?!" Jirobo said shocked.

"What happened?!" Future Sado asked. The dome was destroyed and Past Gokudera was seen standing.

Past Gokudera drew more dynamite and threw it Jirobo, causing an explosion. "And here's one more for good measure, Rocket Bomb!" The Bomb went straight towards Jirobo and made contact.

"He got him!" Past Tsuna said.

The smoke cleared and revealed Jirobo standing up but his appearance is different. His hair grew out into his back, his skin turned orange, and he had what looks like warts on his face and shoulders.

"I can't believe I have to go to the second state for an opponent as weak as this one." Jirobo said to himself.

"What the hell happened to that guy's body?!" Future Sanji asked.

"That's the cursed mark's second state." Future Sasuke said.

"The cursed mark's second state?" Past Robin asked.

"It's all over for you, you little bastard." Jirobo said, walking toward Past Gokudera. "In this state, I'm invincible. I can dish out ten times as much power as I did before. Now then, let me teach you a little, a little lesson on just what happens to weaklings." Past Gokudera pulled out more dynamite. "That won't save you. Slamming Palm!" Jirobo hit Past Gokudera with an open palm strike, sending him through several trees.

"Gokudera!" Past Tsuna shouted.

"Damn it! This is bad!" Future Usopp said.

Jirobo walked toward Past Gokudera and grabbed him by throat, picking him up. "You don't have any chakra and you cause me this much trouble?" he said. "What a joke? I'm still hungry!" He threw Past Gokudera back to the ground and put his foot hard on Past Gokudera's chest. "If that's the case, I'll kill you right now and see what kind of meal your friends will make. How does it feel to be a pawn? To be a sacrifice by your so-called friends? You're really are pitiful servant, the odd man out."

"Gokudera! Don't listen to him!" Past Ryohei said. "You have helped, not only Sawada, but us as well! You are an important part of our team! So, get up and beat this guy already!" Past Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Chrome nodded as The Future Vongola members smiled at Ryohei's statement.

"Beat him up, Stupidera!" Past Lambo said. Past Gokuera smiled. 'I don't need a speech, especially from someone like you, Turf Top.' He then took out mini dynamite and threw it in the air. It exploded causing a smokescreen. 'Now's my chance!' Past Gokudera thought, taking out more dynamite and threw at Jirobo. A huge explosion erupted, engulfing both Past Gokudera and Jirobo. The smoke cleared and showed Past Gokudera walking slowly towards the group as Jirobo disappeared.

"He won!" Future Hinata said. Then Past Gokudera collapsed.

"Gokudera!" Past Tsuna shouted as Future Sakura, Past Chopper, and Past Wendy ran to Past Gokudera's aid. Then a tree popped out of the ground and rolled out a seed.

"What?!" Past Usopp shouted. "Another one?!"

"Looks like we won't get any rest." Rico said. "What a pain." The seed exploded and revealed a woman with short purple hair, purple eyes, and light purple tearing marking on her cheeks, wearing a dress with large, poofy sleeves that cut off at her shoulders, and wings on her back.

"Now then, which one of you shall I slice up first?" the woman said.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: A Dangerous Beauty! The Arrancar Cirucci!**

**Alright. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Favor, Follow, and Review this chapter. Thank you for reading and until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: A Dangerous Beauty!

**Hey Guys! Another chapter coming your way. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Dangerous Beauty! The Arrancar Cirucci!

The seed exploded and revealed a woman with short purple hair, purple eyes, and light purple tearing marking on her cheeks, wearing a dress with large, poofy sleeves that cut off at her shoulders, and wings on her back.

"Now then, which one of you shall I slice up first?" the woman said.

"Who's that?" Past Kiba asked.

"She's an arrancar." Future Uryu said. "Her name is Cirucci Sanderwicci."

"An arrancar?" Future Erza asked. "Is she like the espada we've battled before?"

"She's in a class known as the Privaron Espada, an arrancar that once was in the ranks of the espada."

"If you're done talking amongst yourselves, which one of you should cut up first?" Cirucci said, taking out her weapon. It a disc connected to a sword hilt by a wire.

"I'll take you on." Past Nami said, stepping in front of the group and taking out her clima-tact.

"Nami, I'll help!" Past Orihime shouted and Past Nami nodded.

"Are you sure about this Orihime?" Past Ichigo asked. Past Orihime nodded and walked towards Past Nami.

"This is the first time two people ganged up on one enemy." Future Gajeel said.

"It's going to get interesting." Future Zoro said.

"Aye!" Future Happy said.

"So it's going to be the two of you?" Cirucci questioned as her disc started to spin. "That's fine." Cirucci lashed her weapon at a tree behind her, cutting the top part of it off. Cirucci jumped back and landed on of that tree.

"I won't stand there if I were you." Past Nami said with a smirk.

"Why is that?" Then Cirucci looked above her and saw a dark cloud.

"Thunder Bolt Tempo!" Lighting came out of the cloud struck down on where Cirucci was standing, destroying the tree. Cirucci jumped off the tree and landed on the ground below.

"What the…where did that cloud come?" Millianna asked.

"It came from Nami's clima-tact." Past Usopp said. "It's a weapon that I made for her, of course."

"I get it." Cirucci said to Nami. "That cloud came from that weapon of yours. It caught me by surprise but it won't happen again." Cirucci lashed disc towards Past Nami.

"Saten Kesshun!" Past Orihime created an orange shield in front of Nami and blocked the attack.

"Thanks Orihime!" Nami said and Orihime nodded. "Thunder Ball!" Nami threw a yellow ball from one of her bo-staff. Cirucci retracted her weapon and blocked Nami's attack.

"I already told you, didn't I?" Cirucci said. "You're not catching me by surprise again." She started twirling her disc with her hilt.

"Koten Zanshun!" Orihime made a big rotation orange circle from her hairpins threw it towards the arrancar, who used her weapon and deflected it. Cirucci lashed her weapon towards Orihime and she quickly moved out of the way.

"Hold on." Nami said to herself. She grabbed her bo-staff and threw it towards Cirucci. "Cyclone Tempo!" Cirucci looked behind her and dodged Nami's attack. Nami caught her weapon as it returned to her and smirked. 'I knew it.' Nami thought. A yellow ball appeared on the bo-staff. "Thunder Ball!" Nami threw the yellow ball at the arrancar. Cirucci lashed her weapon at the ball and defused it. "Now, Orihime!"

"Right!" Orihime said. "Koten Zanshun!" Past Orihime created a rotating orange circle and threw it at Cirucci.

"Wait, don't do it Orihime!" Future Uryu shouted. "It's a trick!" Cirucci looked behind her and smirked when she saw Orihime's attack coming towards her.

"It's time to stop missing around." Cirucci lashed her disc behind her and defected Orihime's attack.

"What?!" Past Nami said shocked. "It's curving?!"

"You didn't think I could weave my weapon in just one direction, did you?" Cirucci taunted. "Now you're wide open!" Cirucci lashed her weapon towards Past Orhime.

"Saten Kesshun!" Orihime created an orange shield, blocking the attack.

"That little shied won't protect you forever." Crack began to appear on Orihime's shield. "You're just wasting your time!"

"Orihime, move!" Past Nami pushed Orihime out of the way as the disc destroyed the shield and slashed Nami in the back.

"Nami!" Past Orihime cried as both girls skidded on the ground.

"Nami!" Past Luffy shouted.

"Orihime!" Past Ichigo shouted.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Cirucci teased. "Don't tell me you're finished already."

"Are you ok Nami?" Past Orihime asked, then she saw the cut on Past Nami's back. "You're hurt!"

"I'll be fine." Nami said, sitting up but wrenched in pain from the cut on her back. "Don't worry about me. Right now, we got to take care of her first."

"But how? None of our attacks worked on her so far."

"You're right." Nami said. "We have to find a way to attack her directly." Then an idea popped in Nami's head. "I got it!" Nami leaned over to Orihime's ear and whispered her idea to her.

"What are they planning?" Cirucci asked herself. She lashed her weapon towards the girls and they quickly moved out before it could hit them.

"Here we go!" Past Nami said. Lighting appeared on the top of Past Nami's clima-tact.

"Right." Past Orihime said, using her Shun-Shun Rikka on Nami's Clima-tact. The lighting on Nami's clima-tact turned orange.

"What happened to Nami's lighting?" Past Chopper asked. "It turned orange."

"Are they using…" Kagura asked.

"Koten Charge…" Nami charged towards the arrancar. "…Arm Swing!"

"No, you don't!" Cirucci lashed her weapon at Nami and slashed her. Then Nami disappeared. "What?!"

"Got you!" Nami appeared behind Cirucci and struck her with the clima-tact, electrocuting her with the orange lighting. Cirucci fell to the ground, charred from the attack.

"Was that a unison raid?" Future Gray asked.

"Unison raid, what's that?" Past Usopp asked.

"Well whatever it was, it worked." Past Naruto said.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Past Uryu said. "It takes more than that to keep Cirucci down."

"Rip, Golondrina!" Smoke surrounds Cirucci. "You two are my opponents in a while so I was planning to take my time with you." The smoke cleared and revealed Cirucci with large wings with 10 crescent shaped blades on each of them, a beak-like headpiece with large feathery manes, a long prehensile tail, and long slender arms with long claws. "But I changed my mind. You've angered me. I, Cirucci Sanderwicci, am going to crush you. Now let me see, which one of you shall I slice up first?" Cirucci looked at Nami and said, "I'll start with you! Ala Cortadola!" Cirucci thrust her bladed wings at Nami and she dodged it.

'This isn't good.' Past Nami thought, running towards Past Orihime. 'If even one of those blades hit us, we're goners.'

"Running away won't help you." Cirucci launched her blades towards Past Nami and Orihime.

"No way!" Nami shouted, looking the blades coming towards her and Orihime. The blade landed, covering the air in dust and dirt.

"Nami! Orihime!" Past Sanji shouted. The smoke cleared showed both Past Orihime and Nami on the ground, injured. Nami had cuts on her shoulder and side and Orihime had cuts on her shoulder and legs. Cirucci smirked and retracted her blades to her wings.

"Orihime…are you ok?" Past Nami asked as she started to move.

"I'm fine." Orihime said, slowly getting up. "What about you?" Nami nodded as using her clima-tact to get back up. "What do we do now?"

"There's one thing I want to try." Past Nami said. "We can't attack her directly like before. But maybe…"

"What is it?" Past Orihime asked.

"I've done with two people before but it could be the only chance we get to beat her." Nami points her clima-tact in the air. "Cool Ball!" She released an amount of cool air from her clima-tact.

"Whatever you're trying to do isn't going to save you now!" Cirucci shouted as she launched her blade-like feathers at the girls.

"Mirage Tempo…" Nami swung her clima-tact and she and Orihime disappeared as the blades destroyed the entire area. "…Clima Forte!" Then four Namis and Orihimes appeared before the arrancar.

"She made clones of herself and Orihime!" Past Tsuna said.

"So you've made copies of the both of you." Cirucci said. "Not like it'll make a difference."

"Oh really?" Nami questioned as she and her clones created yellows from their clima-tact. "Can you tell which one of these attacks is the real one? And guess careful because you got a 20% chance of getting it right. Thunder Ball!" The Namis threw their yellow electric ball at the former espada. Cirucci quickly used one of her wings and blocked the attack.

"She can block attacks with her wing too!" Past Lucy said shocked.

"I have enough of the both of you! Now die!" Cirucci thrust her bladed wing towards the two girls.

"Now Orihime!" Nami shouted, tossing her bo-staff at the bladed wing. Orihime nodded and used her Shun-Shun Rikka on the bo-staff, making it resemble her Koten Zashun. "Koten Cyclone Zanshun!" The bo-staff connected with the bladed wing, causing both attacks to push each other back.

"Damn it!" Cirucci cursed. "I guess I have no choice but to use it." Then pieces of Cirucci's released state fell to the ground and separated from her body.

"What did she do?" Past Orihime asked. "Could all arrancars do that?"

"Arrancars couldn't freely do this." Cirucci said, smirking. "I've discarded it." Past Nami and Orihime widen their eyes. "I couldn't stay in that form anymore. I was never good at saving spirit energy. In fact, discarding my releasing freely like this isn't easy. It's taking a lot of energy. It's like losing an arm. And even if I use up all of my spirit energy, I won't be able to use this." The tail of her hairpiece risen up and split up, revealing a pink fan. "With this, it doesn't matter how copies you make of yourself, you two will be dead." Cirucci rushed forward and making her fan go towards Orihime and Nami.

"Koten Zanshun!" The Orihimes threw orange rotation circles at the pink fan. One of the circles hit the fan, stopping it.

"Come on, Orihime!" Nami shouted. Orihime nodded as her and Nami along with their clone ran towards Cirucci. The circle was shattered and Cirucci lowered on the two girls, causing an explosion.

"Nami!" Past Luffy shouted.

"Orihime!" Past Ichigo said.

"Were they hit?" Chrone asked. The smoke starts to clear and Past Nami and Orihime were seen running behind Cirucci.

"Those were all fakes, which mean the real ones are running for their lives behind me." Cirucci said. Then she widens her eyes when the smoke cleared and a dark cloud appeared.

"Koten Thunder Lance Tempo!" An orange colored lighting came out of the dark cloud and pierced through Cirucci. Cirucci fell to the ground and disappeared.

"We did it." Past Orihime said happily.

"Yeah we did." Past Nami said, breathing heavily.

"Not bad." Mugiwara said.

"Yeah, you two make a good team." Past Natsu said as everyone else nodded.

"Nami-swan~! Orihime-chwan~!" The two Sanjis said in their lover boy voices, twirling towards Past Orihime and Nami in their little hurricanes. "You two are amazing! How about a hug?" Past Nami hit both Sanjis over the head.

"Not a chance!" She shouted as everyone sweatdropped.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: Kidomaru of the East Gate!**

**Well until next time. See ya! Oh! And don't forget to review.**


End file.
